Thunder Wing: The Unknown Pilot
by Anegel Vitriol Trinton
Summary: Someone from Wufei's past comes back. He thought she was dead. She controls the Gundam Thunder Wing and has powers of lightning and nature. Why has she come back? [Status:Incomplete] UPDATED! Ch. 6: A dance and a chat window! massive relena bashing!!!
1. At Last We Meet

Thunder Wing  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (aka dragonsbane013)  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON  
  
Dedicated to: Anime Hime, AN INSPIRATION FOR ME TO WRITE  
THIS FIC!!!  
  
=======  
Author's Note:  
After Endless Waltz  
  
Makoto-16  
Haruka-17  
Michiru-17  
Setsuna-20  
G-boys-all 16  
  
In this fic, Makoto is the only female Gundam pilot. None of the G-boys  
know about her as a pilot OR her Gundam, Thunder Wing. She grew up in Colony L4.  
The other Sailor Scouts are just plain not in here, except for the Outers.  
Michiru and Haruka are two of Thunder Wing's engineers, Setsuna (aka Lady M)  
is Makoto's advisor, who is also associated with Doctor J, and Hotaru is   
not really in this fic. Heheh, I know, I know, I said the Outers, but I   
couldn't really find a reason for her to be in this fic. SORRY. T_T.   
I guess she'll be a classmate or something. Oh yeah, Makoto still has   
her Senshi powers, and uses them in battle. Little does Makoto know that  
Michiru, Haruka, and Lady M know that she is actually the crown princess  
of the planet Jupiter...  
=======  
  
Thunder Wing: Mission 1=At Last We Meet  
  
Makoto wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had been a Gundam pilot for  
about 7 years. Trained first by Doctor J, then supervised and  
advised by Lady M. The best engineers of Thunder Wing, Michiru Kaiou and  
Haruka Ten'ou, were also her closest friends. Makoto climbed down from the  
cockpit of Thunder Wing as Lady M strolled towards her.   
Lady M clicked her pen and held her clipboard as she began to give Makoto  
information. "You are to clean yourself up, Makoto Kino, and get Thunder  
Wing prepared to be transported to Earth."  
"Forgive me for asking, but why would we be going to Earth?" Makoto's eyes  
then grew worried. "Is there another war?"  
Lady M chuckled. "Well, yes. There is a war that is beginning on Earth. But,  
that is not the only reason why myself, the engineers, Thunder Wing, and   
yourself have to go.  
  
"Do you remember those other Gundam pilots? The ones I have told you about?"  
Lady M asked.  
Makoto grinned. "Of course. Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero, Trowa Barton,  
pilot of Heavyarms, Wufei Chang, pilot of Shenlong Nataku, Duo Maxwell,   
pilot of Deathscythe Hell, and Quatre Rabbaba Winner, pilot of Sandrock.   
And the fact that they don't know there's another pilot."  
Lady M smiled. "Haha. I guess you have been paying attention in my lectures."  
Lady M walked with Makoto towards Makoto's quarters. "Well, you are going to  
Earth, not only to fight the war alongside with them, but you are to meet them  
for the first time."  
Makoto blinked, unsure of whether or not she was in a dream or just plain  
delirious. "Are you positive, Lady M? I get to meet the five Gundam pilots?  
Even Wufei?"  
"Yes, you are to meet them in 0200. Haruka and Michiru will get the Thunder   
Wing ready. Oh, and Makoto? I suggest you bring your guns. Some of the  
Gundam pilots are pretty hard to convince, and we may run into trouble."  
Makoto nodded as she opened the door to her quarter. "Right."  
  
Few minutes later, Makoto walked back out with one large black suitcase, about  
the size of two American backpacks. She wore a short sleeved yellow top,   
showing her middriff, and brown leather pants, with two guns strapped to each  
leg. She had her hair tied up as usual, and wore brown hiking boots, the ones  
she almost always wore because they never wore out. Makoto settled her bags  
next to Michiru's and Haruka's bags. Haruka walked over.  
"Ohayo, Mako. You ready to meet the other pilots or what?" Haruka grinned.  
"Hai. Of course. I just hope they accept the fact that I'm even a pilot. I   
mean, They've never known me but I know most of their Gundam/battles info."  
Haruka nodded, understanding. "Don't worry. They'll accept ya. Or else they'll  
have me to contend with." Haruka laughed.   
At that moment, Lady M walked over. "Ready to go, Gundam pilot Makoto?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then. I will give you a briefing of where you may find them, who our  
enemy is, and what strategies we may need." Makoto, the engineers, Lady M,  
and the other crews walked into the ship and sat down in their seats. Makoto  
and Lady M sat near the entrance.  
  
(*AN: This part is a teensie bit boring, but if you skip it, you won't understand  
the rest of the fic.)  
  
Lady M took out her clipboard. "Alright, let's begin, Makoto. Our enemy is the  
Rommefeller Foundation. They-"  
Makoto interrupted. "Rommefeller? I thought they were defeated with the help of the  
Gundams and Treize."  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Rommefeller wants to gain the power it had lost in the last war  
with the Gundams. They also want to destroy the Colonies for turning against them.  
Rommefeller is using the Leos, Mercurius, Pisces, Veigh-8, and some other sort  
of mobile suit to control Earth. Terrorism is, for one, what they're doing so far.  
They claim, to the paparazzi, they are trying to bring the colonies closer together,  
and the general public actually believes them. That is the reason why the other   
Gundam pilots need your help." Lady M frowned.   
Makoto nodded. "And how will I meet the other pilots, Lady M?"  
Lady M then smiled weakly, as she flipped a few sheets of paper of her clipboard.  
"When we get there, there is a 89.566% chance that they will be in a battle."  
"You always were meticulous about being precise. So?"  
"If they have a few more enemies, blow the base and the rest of the Rommefeller's  
troops up."  
"Mission Accepted." Makoto sighed. "Uh, may I ask you a question, Lady M?"  
Lady M looked up from her clipboard reading. "Yes?"  
"Can I speak to them in vid-screens while battling, or should I just wait until  
you introduce me?"  
"Go ahead and speak, pilot. I know you'll end up doing it anyway."  
"Arigato."  
  
(Time change/Place Change: Thunder Wing's hidden hangar within the Sanc Kingdom)  
  
Makoto got off the transport and ran over to Haruka and Michiru, who were settling  
their bags into Haruka's red convertible, which had also been transported from  
L4 colony. "Michiru! Haruka!" Makoto waved.  
Haruka smiled. "Ohayo, Mako-chan."  
"We prepped Thunder Wing for battle. No interferances, no technicalities." Michiru  
gave Makoto a wink.  
"Arigato. I really appreciate it." Makoto ran off to find Thunder Wing as Michiru  
and Haruka started the convertible. "Ja ne!"  
"See ya later!" Haruka yelled.  
  
After a few moments of searching, Makoto found Thunder Wing in the back of the  
hangar, a few engineers putting the final touches onto it. Thunder Wing's  
external body was completely jet black, with dark emerald green angel-like  
wings and breastplate and feet. Makoto leaped into Thunder Wing's dark cockpit  
and activated her as the cockpit door closed. The cockpit's green-tinted   
light shined above Makoto's vid-screen, which make Makoto's body and clothes seem  
light emerald green. She typed in a command and began to move Thunder Wing  
out of the base, heading towards the battlefield where the other Gundam pilots  
and Rommefeller's troops were. "Let's shock 'em dead, Thunder Wing." Thunder  
Wing's eyes glowed a faint emerald.  
  
(Place Change: Rommefeller Base, under attack by Gundams)  
  
Wing Zero spun around and destroyed three of the Leos that attempted to fire at  
him. "Why the hell is there so many.." Heero looked around using his vid-screen.  
There were at least 200 Leos heading for him and the other pilots.  
"Darnit. Sometimes I wish there were more Gundams!" Duo yelled as he used Deathscythe  
Hell's laser scythe to slice up more suits.  
Wufei groaned in annoyance. "They're only Leos, Maxwell." Nataku's dragonfire blasts  
burned part of the Rommefeller army. "Stop overreacting."  
Trowa and Quatre were attempting to destroy the base itself but were surrounded  
by Leos. Quatre sighed. "We're gonna lose.."  
Trowa was fighting great until he ran out of missiles. "..." Trowa began   
hitting Leos with Heavyarm's arms. "We need some assistance."  
  
Makoto, within Thunder Wing, was walking through the forest when she found the  
battlefield. "Ha. Looks like they're in trouble." Makoto cracked her knuckles  
and typed in a command. Thunder Wing spread her green angel wings and flew  
above the battlefield. She turned on her targeting screen. "Thunder Wing,  
code green." Makoto typed in another command. The sky began to darken  
as Thunder Wing pulled out a large metal rod, made of black gundanium alloy.  
The brunette pilot noticed that the Gundams and army didn't notice her. She  
smirked and put on Duo and Quatre's vid-screens. "Need help?"  
  
Quatre looked at his screen, which now showed a girl about their age.  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What the....how'd you..who..." Duo stuttered.  
  
"Oh, stop stuttering. I'll help you guys." Makoto flew down into the  
middle of the battlefield, causing the Gundams to stop and stare.  
  
"Who are you." Heero's vid-window appeared on Makoto's screen. His  
monotone voice caused Makoto to laugh. "Omae no korosu. State your name and  
position."  
  
"I am the Thunder-hime." (Thats her nickname for herself, btw.) Makoto   
grinned.  
  
Wufei's vid-window appeared. "Weak onna. Leave before I have to kill.." Wufei's  
eyes grew larger as his jaw dropped open. [You...I thought you were dead..]  
  
"Wufei Chang. My, my. You know enough not to mess with me. You should know that."  
Makoto got out of her Gundam.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS IS A BATTLEFIELD, GIRL!  
YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE AND YOU STEP OUT IN THE OPEN!?!" Duo yelled  
in disbelief.  
  
Wufei stared at the girl. [She...she's..] Wufei shook his  
head and wiped that thought from his mind. [No...it can't be...]  
  
"I know what I'm doing Maxwell. I suggest you get out of the way."  
Makoto warned, smirking at all of the pilots' flaberghasted expressions.   
"I don't want to hurt any of you Gundam pilots. Move away or be electricuted."  
  
The Gundams slowly moved away, but Rommefeller's troops just stood still,  
unsure of what to do because they had no new orders pertaining to this..this  
Gundam pilot.  
  
Makoto began to chant as she started to glow a strong emerald green.   
  
"Thunder and lightning  
  
heed my command  
  
Reign down from the heavens  
  
And unleash HELL!"  
  
The pilots, besides Makoto, stared in awe at the thunder that began to   
shower down from the darkened sky. Makoto opened her eyes slowly as she  
raised her hands above her head. She then brought her hands down and the  
thunder began to strike at Rommefeller's troops and base. And, of course,  
since Rommefeller's mobile suits and base were made of complete metal,  
they imploded. The gas tanks within the base were shocked open and soon  
the whole battlefield was covered in smoke. Heero and the others looked  
within the smoke to see if anything survived, suprisingly even Wufei.   
Something was walking out from the rubble of the base.   
  
Makoto coughed as she slid back into the cockpit of Thunder Wing. "Next  
time, Thunder Wing, I'm bringing a mask. (cough)" Thunder Wing's eyes  
mysteriously glowed in response as they moved out. When they reached the  
end of the thick smokescreen, Makoto found herself being surrounded by  
Heavyarms, Deathscythe Hell, Wing Zero, Sandrock, and Shenlong Nataku,  
aka Altron. Her vid window appeared on all of the Gundam pilots' screens.  
"Let me guess. You're going to kill me unless I tell you who I am and  
why I am here."  
  
Quatre nodded. "So who are you?"  
  
"Thunder-hime."  
  
"Your real name." Trowa asked.  
  
"Can't tell. You'll find out tommorow. Sayonara for now." Makoto grinned  
as Thunder Wing spread her emerald wings and flew off. Makoto  
chuckled as she headed back to Thunder Wing's hidden base.  
  
Wufei stared at the figure of Thunder Wing as it flew off into the distance.  
[You're alive..]  
  
=====  
AN: Was this first chapter better than the old one? I think it rather sucked.  
  
Email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com 


	2. School Within the Sanq Kingdom

Thunder Wing  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (aka dragonsbane013)  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own GW or SM so get off my back!  
  
======  
AN: Hey ppl! Did you like the re-done version of the  
first chapter of Thunder Wing? Hope so.  
======  
Thunder Wing: Mission 2=School Within the Sanq Kingdom  
======  
  
Duo sighed confusingly as he and the others walked down  
the streets of the Sanq Kingdom leading to the Peacecraft  
Academy. "Do any of you know that chick in that Gundam   
from yesterday? Man, she was hot. But who the hell is she?"  
  
"I don't know, Duo. All I know is, if she gets in my way or  
is working for Rommefeller, she'll be terminated." Heero's  
monotone voice answered. The Perfect Soldier looked up  
at the sky as the glistening orb rose higher into the  
clear blue sky. [Who the hell was that? Her Gundam may  
even rival the power of Wing Zero.]  
  
"We should probably concentrate on whether or not she is  
with us or against us." The Arabian pilot as he put his  
small organizer into his navy uniform jacket pocket.   
"She seemed friendly enough."  
  
"To us or Rommefeller?" The braided shinigami joked as  
he put his arms around the back of his head.   
  
"She referred to herself as Thunder-hime. Princess Thunder  
as you would say in english. I understand why she would  
call herself that. Her Gundam may be able to create a  
magnetic force in order to attract electricity." Trowa  
pointed out, explaining his theory to the rest of the  
pilots. "The thing is, why would she just pop out out of  
no where and decide to help us?"  
  
Wufei stayed silent as everyone questioned the new pilot's  
appearance. He muttered to himself, thinking that the  
others wouldn't hear. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Heero heard Wufei's discreet murmuring. "You seem to know   
that pilot, Wufei. Care to tell us who it is?"  
  
Wufei turned away. "None of your damn business, kisama."  
Heero took out his handgun from his backpocket and pointed  
it toward's the Chinese martial artist's head. "Omae no  
korosu if you don't tell us." Wufei stared at the gun  
as Heero's prussian blue eyes pierced his soul.  
"I used to know her. I thought she died." Wufei continued  
as the other pilots listened intently. "If I tell you  
any more about her she'd kill me."  
The Japanese pilot put his handgun away. "Hn." He said.  
  
Duo looked at Wufei, who now seemed even more distressed  
about something. "Yo, Wu-man. What's wrong?"  
Wufei death-glared at the American. "My name is Wufei,  
Maxwell. And anyway, its none of your goddamn business."  
Duo sighed as he turned back around. "Fine. Fine. But  
you gotta admit that girl was HOT!" Wufei growled  
as he reached for his katana, which was convieniently  
positioned strapped onto his back within its elaborately  
carved scabbard. Trowa noticed this movement. "It is  
wise not to do anything for now, Wufei. We are already  
on school campus. You wouldn't want Relena to have  
another fit, now would you?" Everyone, even Quatre,  
grimaced at the thought of Relena Peacecraft, the  
"princess" and sovreign of Earth. Wufei put his  
sword back into his scabbard. The Latin teenager  
grinned. "Besides, we have class to attend to."  
  
The five Gundam pilots went to their seats within   
Ms. Keida's Literature class. Ms. Keida tapped the  
podium with her pen as to get everyone's attention.  
"Class, settle down. We have a new student. She  
is new here so be polite." Ms. Keida rambled on about  
being polite and proper etiquette. Wufei shifted nervously  
in his seat. Quatre leaned over to Duo.  
"Do you think the new student is that pilot?" Quatre  
asked.  
"I have no clue Q-man. We'll find out in a matter of   
seconds." Duo whispered back as he pretended to return  
his attention to the rambling teacher.  
"You may come in now, young lady." Ms. Keida ordered  
as she looked towards the doorway. A young brunette  
with dazzling emerald eyes entered the room. Some  
guys stared at her as she introduced herself.  
"Kino Makoto." Makoto stated her name. Some of the  
girls whispered to each other mockingly, mostly because  
Makoto was wearing a boys' uniform and most of the  
guys within the classroom were staring at her.  
Ms. Keida cleared her throat. "Makoto, you may sit in   
the seat in front of Duo Maxwell. Duo, raise your hand."  
Duo raised his hand, although Makoto already knew who  
he was. Makoto grinned as she took her seat. [Who  
would've thought we would all be in the same class.]  
  
(Time Change: Lunch Break-11:30am)  
  
Makoto sat down under a blossoming cherry blossom tree as  
she opened her emerald green lunch box. She had rice  
balls, tofu, vegetables, tempura, and all kinds of other  
Japanese delicacies. Makoto ate silently for a few moments,  
but then she put her red chopsticks onto her lunch box.  
  
"Come out Wufei. No use spying on me if I know you're there."  
The Chinese swordsman reluctantly jumped out and sat  
next to the brunette. "I knew I couldn't fool you. But  
let me ask you one thing."  
  
"And what is that Wufei-kun?"  
  
"Why did you disappear?" Wufei asked, his eyes glittering  
with sadness and angst.   
Makoto sighed and looked away. "I had to leave. Lady M  
and Doctor J had recruited me for training to become a   
Gundam pilot."  
  
"Without saying goodbye, Makoto-kun?"  
  
Makoto's crystal tears began to appear. "I had no choice.  
I couldn't tell anyone where I would be going."  
From the tables about 20 meters from where the two  
were talking, the other Gundam pilots watched.  
"Leave it to Wufei to make a girl cry." Duo  
sighed as he leaned back onto the table. "Why did he have  
to be the one to go over there?"  
"Because Wufei is the only one that knew her." Quatre  
replied.   
"Besides, if we sent you over there, Duo, you would have  
most likely asked her out on a date rather than ask her  
about her Gundam." Trowa pointed out.  
"I would have not!" Duo barked.  
Heero looked onward towards Makoto and Wufei, not paying  
attention to Duo and Trowa's bickerings.   
[What the hell is going on?]  
  
Wufei patted her back as Makoto wiped her tears away.  
The brunette sighed and began to pack her lunch back into  
her bag. "Anything else you'd like to ask, Wufei?" Makoto  
stood up.  
"Yes, one thing." Wufei stood up as well and crossed his  
arms.  
"Well, out with it then." Makoto smiled weakly as she  
turned to Wufei.  
"Do you remember what my mother told us when we were   
little?" Wufei smiled(AN: OMG HE ACTUALLY SMILED! O.O).  
Makoto looked up thoughtfully. "Yes."  
Wufei grinned. "Good." Wufei began to walk away when  
Makoto grabbed his arm. "Wufei wait."  
"What is it?"   
"I challenge you to a duel." Makoto grinned as she crossed  
her dainty yet muscular arms.  
Wufei grinned. "Just like the old days. You'll never  
change, Makoto-kun."  
"Heh. And I probably never will." Makoto, suprisingly,  
got out a long, yet semi-slender, katana with an emerald  
green hilt. The blade itself had an elaborate drawing  
of a dragon carved into it. She pointed the tip of the  
sword at Wufei. "Ready, as always?"  
"Of course." Wufei took out his own chinese katana. "You  
start." Wufei pointed his katana's blade at Makoto.  
  
Heero stood up quickly. "What the hell?!"  
"What the..HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN??!?" Duo gasped  
as he watched the two swords clash.  
"We should get over there." Trowa advised. Quatre nodded.  
They ran over to the duelists.  
  
Makoto's sword began to spark as it made contact with   
Wufei's blade. The brunette grinned. "You've gotten  
stronger."  
"Of course." Wufei said as he attempted to stab Makoto,  
who dodged effortlessly. Makoto backflipped and slashed  
her katana at Wufei's back. Wufei dodged, but the wind  
pressure from the katana caused the back of his jacket  
to cut. Makoto snickered. "Of course, I'm still faster."  
"You wish." Wufei grinned as he swiped at Makoto's  
blade. Makoto blocked, but he left jacket sleeve and  
shirt was cut and she began to bleed. "Now we're even."  
"Ugh." Makoto pushed Wufei's blade back, despite the  
fact that blood began to seep through the rest of her  
sleeve. "You'll pay for that Chang." Makoto hit her  
blade onto Wufei's katana once more, with more force  
than she had done before. Wufei groaned as he began to  
be pushed back. He swiped his katana and broke away.  
Makoto began to pant. [Kuso. I forgot how formidable  
he is. Damn this wound. I'm losing it.] Makoto's  
eyes slowly began to blur but she fought it off. She  
refused to lose to him again, after all those duels they  
did when they were little, using wooden practice swords  
within Wufei's father's dojo. Makoto began to stagger.  
Wufei noticed this. "We should stop."  
"No. I will finish this." Makoto charged quickly and  
managed to slice open one of his sleeves. Wufei groaned  
as he covered his flesh wound. "If you wish, Thunder-hime."  
Wufei, knowing that Makoto's eyes began to blur, took  
this advantage and grabbed the hilt of Makoto's long  
sword and pulled it away from her. He positioned the  
two katanas directly at the side and front of her neck.  
"Give up yet?"  
"No." Makoto kicked her sword out of Wufei's grasp  
and caught the hilt, therefore positioning her blade a   
few millimeters away from Wufei's adam's apple. Wufei  
smirked.  
"You still remember my father's technique I see."  
"Better believe it." Makoto didn't budge, although her  
legs were about to give out from the loss of blood.  
  
Heero ran over, along with Trowa, Duo, and Quatre, and looked  
at how close the katanas were at each of their next.  
Duo's mouth hung agape. "Whoa. Kino's just as good  
as Wu-man."  
"Kisama! Can't you see we're in the middle of a duel?"  
Wufei snapped. The katanas did not budge a single inch.  
Makoto closed her eyes. [I'm weakening. I. ugh. can't  
believe I'm about to lose. to him. again. ugh. kuso.]  
Makoto slowly fainted to the ground. "Not. again."  
Her katana clanged onto the ground as Wufei sheathed  
his katana. "Why does this always happen..." Wufei  
picked up Makoto and carried her in his arms. Wufei looked  
at the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but if they did not  
get that deep wound tended to, it would get infected.   
Quatre looked her over. "She lost a lot of blood. We need  
to get her to my mansion."  
  
(Place/Time Change: Winner Mansion: 1:30pm)  
  
As they reached the living room of the Winner Mansion,  
Quatre called several maids and asked if they could bring  
bandages, a disinfectant salve, and warm water and a towel.  
"Call my sister, Maribel (AN: I made the name up). She's  
upstairs." Quatre told Trowa. The Latin pilot nodded  
and ran up the stairs. Wufei settled Makoto onto the  
couch.[You have always been stubborn.] Wufei smiled  
sadly as he kneeled down next to the couch. He turned  
to Quatre. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked.  
"She'll be as good as new once my SISTER GET'S DOWN HERE!"  
Quatre yelled towards the stairs.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez, Quatre. I visit for  
a week for vacation and you give me a patient." Maribel  
rubbed her neck as she walked down the stairs. Trowa  
followed.   
"Maribel.." Quatre groaned.  
"Ya ya, I'll do it. Oh god! What the heck happened to her?!  
Her cut almost reached her bone!" Maribel touched the  
wound carefully, causing Makoto to wince. The Arabian  
doctor turned to the other pilots. "I'm going to need  
to stitch the wound closed. Quatre, gimme a sharp needle  
and sterylized thread. I also need someone to hold  
this girl down in case she moves."   
"I.won't.need.that.I.can.take.care.of.myself.Don't.worry   
about.me moving." Makoto groaned.   
Heero stared. [How can a girl stand such pain?]  
Maribel nodded reluctantly. She took the thread, already  
on the needle, and slowly began to patch up the wound.  
Makoto winced through the whole operation, but she  
didn't move. Wufei's hand grasped hers through the whole  
ordeal, conforting her as the needle pierced through her  
delicate skin. Soon, the operation was over and the  
wound was patched up and disinfected.  
  
"All done, Quatre. Your friend should be just fine,  
just as long as she doesn't use that arm for a few days.  
Well, if that's all, I'm going to go to the mall." Maribel  
winked and ran upstairs to get her purse.  
  
Makoto sighed as she closed her eyes and embraced the  
comfort of the pillow she rested on. [Today was alright,  
I guess. Not quite what I expected.] Makoto's mind  
flashed back to the time when she stayed with the Changs.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Hey, Wufei-chan! Come back here!" the nine year old  
brunette yelled as she ran after her nine year old Chinese  
best friend.   
"You'll have to catch me first, Makoto-chan!" Wufei laughed  
as he ran towards his house. Makoto and Wufei had known  
each other ever since Makoto's parents died in an explosion  
during the war. Wufei's family took her in and she  
became great friends with Wufei, learned to cook with Wufei's  
mother, and studied martial arts with Wufei and his father.  
Yes, she fit in perfectly with the Changs.  
One night, Makoto couldn't sleep, so she was going to  
see if mother Chang was awake so she could sing to her and  
help her go to sleep. Makoto peeked in through the crack  
of the doorway. She had overheard them speaking.  
"Makoto feels so much at home here, it's like she's  
really my daughter. She's so sweet and kind." Mother Chang  
complemented.   
Father Chang nodded. "Yes, she is the perfect little   
daughter we never had. Which brings me to ask you about  
something, dear." Mother Chang turned to her loving  
husband. "Yes dear?"  
"Why do we not engage Wufei to Makoto?"  
Makoto stared. She? Be engaged to Wufei-chan? That would  
be my dream come true! She secretly loved Wufei, not only  
as a friend, but as a boyfriend too. She loved being with  
him. Sure, she was only nine, but she felt love for  
Wufei, no matter what he did.  
Mother Chang nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing."  
At that moment, the door Makoto had been leaning on  
began to creak, and it came crashing down. Mr. and Mrs.  
Chang gasped.   
"Oh, my dear Makoto! Are you alright? What are you doing  
up so late?" Mother Chang helped Makoto up slowly.  
Father Chang walked over. "Did you hear everything we  
were talking about, my dear?"   
Makoto nodded and closed her eyes tightly, expecting to  
be yelled at for being so snoopy.  
"What do you think, Mako-koneko?" Mother Chang asked.  
Makoto opened her eyes. "Y-you're not mad about me over-  
hearing?"   
"Oh no! We're happy that you did. That way we have less  
explaining to do." Father Chang chuckled.  
"Well, I kinda like the idea of being engaged to Wufei-chan.  
But, I dunno if he likes me that way." Makoto looked down.  
"I'm sure he does." Mother Chang assured.   
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"Makoto..Makoto..wake up Makoto." Wufei shook Makoto  
gently, who fell asleep on the couch. Makoto opened her  
eyes slowly. It was night and the moon's glow shined  
over Makoto as she lazily sat up.  
"W-Wufei-chan? Is that you?" Makoto sat up.  
"Yeah. You okay, Makoto-kun? You seem sort of depressed.  
Care to tell your friend what's wrong?"  
Makoto stood up, much to Wufei's suprise. [I don't  
think Mother Chang was right. He would only see me as a  
friend, thats all.] "I..I better get going. I don't want  
to be a burden."  
  
"You're not a burden." Wufei assured.  
  
"That's what you always say, Wufei-kun." Makoto put on  
a fake smile. "I better get going. I have to make sure  
Thunder Wing's still fully functional." Makoto  
opened the glass doors of the mansion and ran in the  
direction of Thunder Wing's base. [I need to destroy   
something.] After forty-five minutes of running, Makoto  
finally reached the base. Michiru and Haruka were  
drinking coffee at the foot of Thunder Wing when they  
spotted Makoto, her face tear-stained and her breath  
ragged. "Mako!" Haruka ran over. "You okay, kid?"  
  
"I'm (gasp) fine, Ruka-chan." Makoto's bangs hid her  
eyes from the two engineers. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Michiru held Makoto's head up, looking into her eyes.  
"You don't seem okay, Makoto-koneko." Makoto's  
mini-computer began to beep within the pocket of her  
tanned pants. She took it out and looked at Lady M  
and Doctor J's faces on her screen. "What is it?"  
  
"Makoto, a Rommefeller base is producing more mobil dolls  
for conquest. Your mission is to destroy the dolls and  
base. It is 30 miles away from the Winner Estate. I  
trust you know where that is." Lady M ordered.  
  
"I have increased Thunder Wing's electric buster rifle  
to its maximum potential. I have also increased its  
flying speed. You should be able to destroy the mobil  
dolls and base with no trouble. Return to the Thunder  
Wing base immediately after the base is reduced to  
rubble." Doctor J informed as his metal fingers stroked  
his moustache. "And also, the other pilots will not  
be there. For some reason they refuse to answer their  
computers. Not even Heero Yuy answers."  
  
Makoto listened carefully as they gave her the instructions.  
"Mission: Accepted."  
  
========  
AN: Was that LONG or what? I hope the swordfight was okay.  
I'm not that good at action scenes. ^^;;;  
  
Email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com 


	3. Being Distraught

Thunder Wing  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (aka dragonsbane013)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
=======  
AN: Hey my faithful readers! How ya been? Just to tell ya, I can crank out  
2 or 3 chaptersz per weekend! lol. BTW THERE ARE MORE SWORDFIGHTS  
  
YOU PPL SUPRISED ME! 13 reviews! 0.0 I'll have at least 3 more chapters   
by sunday, k?  
=======  
Thunder Wing: Mission 3-Being Distraught   
=======  
  
Makoto put her communicator into her back pocket. She turned to her engineers.  
"Tell the other engineers to get out of the way and into their quarters. I  
have a mission and I need to blow off some steam. Got it?" Makoto's   
emotionless expression shook Haruka and Michiru up a bit, but they nodded.  
"Hai. Right away." Haruka and Michiru began to run to the back of the hangar.  
[Kisama.] Makoto thought as she jumped into Thunder Wing's cockpit.  
She typed in a command and blasted off towards the Rommefeller controlled base,  
not bothering to but Thunder Wing on stealth mode. [Like I care if those  
guys wake up from their beauty sleep.]  
  
Heero looked out the window as he turned off his laptop. [My communicator  
beeped. I'm supposed to be on a mission. Why did Doctor J call it off?]  
The Perfect Soldier opened the blinds to see what created that large noise  
from outside. It sounded like an engine.   
  
Suddenly, the mansion began to shake as a shockwave of noise erupted the  
quiet of the Winner Estate. Heero grunted as he ran down the stairs and  
burst out of the front door. He gasped as he watched Thunder Wing as it  
sped off towards the base quite a few miles from the estate. "Kuso. I  
knew there was a mission." He ran back into the house and slammed open  
the door to Duo's bedroom. Duo stirred as he heard his door crash onto  
the ground and Heero shook him up. "Duo! We have a mission."  
  
"At this hour?" Duo sleepily stood up and put on his shirt. He yawned.  
  
Heero glared at the braided pilot.  
"Fine, fine, Heero. Jeez."  
  
Heero nodded as he went to wake up the others.   
  
(Place Change: Rommefeller Mobil Doll Creation Facility; 2:34:52AM)  
  
Makoto used Thunder Wing's lightning staff(or rod, whatever) to blast  
the mobil dolls to oblivion. [Jeez. Rommefeller's making more mobil  
suits by the second.] She used the buster rifle hidden in the back  
of Thunder Wing to destroy the rest of the mobil army. Makoto  
wiped the sweat off her forehead, which was drenched. "Finally.  
Now I gotta go back to the base and catch some sleep." Makoto typed  
in a code and blasted back towards Thunder Wing's hangar. [That fight  
was easier than I thought.]  
  
Deathscythe Hell, Shenlong Nataku, Wing Zero, Sandrock, and Heavyarms  
stood atop the rubble of the mobil dolls.   
Duo stared. "You mean to tell me, Duo Maxwell, that chick destroyed  
a whole army of MOBIL DOLLS? That's just plain insane."  
"You shouldn't be suprised at what Makoto can do, Maxwell. She's quite  
the formidable opponent." Wufei remarked as he looked at the vid-screen.  
Duo eyed Wufei's face on his vid-screen. "Hey wait a sec. Did you just  
stick up for a woman?! Whoa. Go Wu-man!"  
"She's an old friend, that's all, MAXWELL." Wufei grunted.  
"Or is she more than a friend?" Duo teased.  
"She's only a friend, kisama. Nothing more, nothing less." Wufei said.  
Quatre stared. "That's a little harsh, don't you think, Wufei?"  
"No."  
Heero watched them bicker through his vid-screen. [How did we get to  
this subject?] Heero crossed his arms. [This subject's getting on my  
nerves.]   
Trowa sighed as he sipped his hot chocolate in the Heavyarms cockpit.  
"Let me ask you a question, Wufei." He put the mug down.  
  
"What now?" Wufei asked with an aggravated tone.   
  
"How did you and Ms. Kino know each other?" Trowa replied with his own  
question.   
  
Wufei sighed. "We met when we were nine years old. Her parents died in  
an explosion during a war and my family took her in. My father taught  
her martial arts, my mother taught her recipes, and we played together  
after chores, mostly in my father's dojo." Wufei became distraught  
over something. [She must be upset about what happened before she disappeared.]  
  
Involuntarily, Heero's eye began to twitch.  
  
"Hey Wufei, you okay?" Quatre asked worriedly as he saw Wufei's aggravated  
expression turn into a sad one.  
  
Wufei typed in a command. "I'm fine. I'm going back to the mansion."   
Nataku walked back towards the hanger where the Magunacs stored the   
Gundams. After a few minutes of silence, the others followed.  
  
(Time Change: Peacecraft Academy; 8:30AM)  
  
Makoto sighed as made her way to her seat. [The other pilots are staring  
at me. I understand that they see me as an outsider, but why are they  
deliberately staring at me?] She sat down. Duo whispered. "Did you   
destroy those mobil dolls yourself or with help?"  
Makoto reluctantly whispered back. "Of course by myself. What do you think?  
Another pilot helped me?"  
"Was there?"  
"No!"  
"Man you have a hot temper."  
Makoto glared at him. "So what if I do? At least I'm not stupid."  
"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?"  
"Yes." Makoto said.  
"I'll get you for that."  
"I don't think you will." Makoto reached for her textbook, prepared to hit  
Duo on his braided head.  
  
As class began, Ms. Tokugawa talked about the faultlines of Earth (different  
class from the last chapter). A knock on the door made Ms. Tokugawa  
cease her lesson momentarily. "Good morning, Mr. Peacecraft. What brings  
you here?"  
Milliardo Peacecraft entered the room, recieving quite a few excited  
whispers. "Good morning. I've come here to see Ms. Kino, if you don't mind."  
Milliardo looked towards Makoto. "Please follow me." He left the room.  
Makoto stood up and walked out.   
Ms. Tokugawa cleared her throat. "If I may continue, the faultlines of-"  
  
Wufei stared at the door. [What is going on?] The Chinese pilot crossed his  
arms as Ms. Tokugawa continued with her lesson. His dark eyes grew   
worried.  
  
[What does Milliardo Peacecraft want from Makoto?] Heero narrowed his eyes.  
He looked forward. [If he does anything I'll..]  
  
Meanwhile Makoto caught up to the blond count and asked,"What did you call  
me out of class for?"  
  
"I wanted to meet you, Ms. Kino. You're a very impressive pilot, if I may  
say." Milliardo smiled.  
  
"Thank you. You can call me Makoto. But I see there's another reason why you  
called me out." Makoto looked forward as they stepped in front of an office.  
  
"Why, yes there is, Makoto. I want my sister, Relena, to meet you as well."  
Milliardo opened the door to reveal Miss Relena Peacecraft, the headmaster  
of Peacecraft Academy. Makoto sighed in disgust under her breath.   
  
Relena curtsied. "Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Kino."  
  
Makoto crossed her arms. "Hello, Ms. Peacecraft. What did you call me out  
of my class for?"  
  
"Sit down, Ms. Kino. I would like to talk with you for a second."  
  
Makoto sat down on the rosy pink couch in front of Relena. "Well?"  
  
[She's impatient.] Relena grinned. "You notice you act like my darling  
Heero, Ms. Kino?"  
  
"Oh? Haven't noticed, your 'excellency'." Makoto grinned mockingly.  
  
"You dare mock me, Ms. Makoto Kino?"  
  
"I have no respect for you, if that's what you mean."  
  
Milliardo watched silently as Makoto continued to push Relena's temper  
to the edge. [She doesn't seem to like Relena. Well, not that I'm suprised.]  
"Ms. Kino," Relena cleared her throat. "You may have noticed that there  
have been a few battles within the Sanq Kingdom, and you are a Gundam pilot  
so you fight in these battles."  
  
"Well, ya, I would rather know if there were battles if I fought in them."  
Makoto closed her eyes. [How egotistical can this baka get?!] Makoto's  
eye began to twitch. Milliardo held back from laughing.  
  
Relena walked closer to Makoto and looked her straight in the eye. "I must  
tell you that I am the sovreign of Earth, and I am your superior. Do you  
understand?"  
  
Makoto grinned. "Sure I do, your royal highness." [Sovreign my butt. She's  
just a class A b&^#@.] Makoto stood up. "Now if you excuse me, its  
time for my fencing class." With that, Makoto opened the oak doors and  
walked towards the gymnasium.  
  
Milliardo smiled. "I take it she doesn't like you, Relena."  
"Ha. Brother, everyone likes me. Don't say that." Relena walked out the   
door, her nose held high.  
  
(Time Change: Fencing Class; 8:45AM)  
  
Makoto walked into the gymnasium with her fencing gear. She was already  
dress in her white fencing suit. [Just in time.]  
  
The instructor motioned Makoto to his side. "Makoto Kino, your application  
says you have had experience with swords and fighting. If you do not mind,  
could you show the class your skills by dueling with Heero Yuy."  
Makoto looked at Heero Yuy, who was standing with the other pilots in the  
back. Heero nodded and walked over. "Sure." Makoto grinned and put on her  
fencing mask. Heero and Makoto then faced each other.   
  
Heero looked at the duelist in front of him. "You sure you want to go against  
me?"  
Makoto grinned mercilessly. "Who ever said I didn't want to?"  
  
Makoto charged and began to attempt stabbing Heero. Heero dodged effortlessly,  
but nearly got stabbed once or twice. Duo stared. "Whoa. Makoto's on the  
offensive."  
Wufei grinned as the two fought on. "Of course. Heero doesn't stand a chance  
with Makoto when it comes to fencing." Duo stared at Wufei suprisingly.  
"I'm starting to have a hunch you like her, Wu-man." Duo smiled.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Heero backflipped as Makoto nearly slashed through his sabre (one type of  
fencing sword, btw). "You're evading me, Heero."  
Heero grunted as he slashed back, and nearly 'stabbed' her stomach if   
she wasn't to quick to block with her own attack.   
Makoto front flipped as Heero's sabre reached the plastic covering on  
her mask and landed right in front of Heero, their masks only a few   
millimeters apart. "You're good, Heero." The tip of Makoto's sabre touched   
Heero's stomach. "But you lose."   
Heero grunted as he admit defeat and stepped back. The teacher clapped.  
"Very good, Makoto. Very good. Excellent." The teacher patted Makoto's  
back as she took off her mask, her chestnut brown hair waving around  
like a flower in the autumn wind. "You won very quickly."  
Heero glared at Makoto as she glared back.  
  
The teacher smiled and turned to the rest of the class. "Now each of you  
form into groups of six and have your own fencing matches. Go on now."  
  
Heero walked over to Makoto. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."  
Makoto was suprised, but followed Heero to the other pilots.   
  
The six Gundam pilots chose a corner of the gymnasium to have their matches.  
Wufei turned to Makoto. "Want to go against me first?"  
"Sure. Maybe this time I can get you back for what you did to my arm."  
  
Trowa sighed. "They're at it again."  
"Aww man. I have a feeling a person's gonna lose blood again." Duo groaned  
as he covered his eyes.  
Heero eyed Makoto's face as she grinned at Wufei's challenge. [What I don't  
get is, why does Makoto seem to have a grudge against Wufei?]  
Makoto laughed. "I will win, Wufei, count on it."  
Wufei raised his sabre. "Ready?"  
Makoto nodded. "Ready."  
  
Quatre raised his hand. "Begin!"  
  
Makoto grunted as she and Wufei's sabres clashed. Wufei broke off and   
cut the fabric on Makoto's forearm. Duo sighed. "I can see the blood comin'."  
"I doubt it." Heero looked on as the brunette backflipped and avoided a  
cut from Wufei's sabre.   
"Why?" Trowa asked.   
"Makoto is faster than Wufei. And I do not think that the sabres can be  
sharp enough to draw blood."  
"Good point." Quatre chuckled. "At least no one will get hurt."  
  
Wufei groaned as the two sabres clashed. [She's stronger than last time.]  
Makoto grinned as she pushed her sword forward and barely missed Wufei's  
shoulder. "Darn. I missed." Makoto sighed as she turned around to block  
Wufei's strike. Wufei, seeing a small opening to attack, raised his  
sword and swiped it to the left of him. Suprised by that sudden movement,  
Makoto frontflipped to avoid getting cut again, although Wufei would have won  
if she didn't. Wufei grunted as he watched Makoto land gracefully behind him.  
"I won't lose this time." Makoto said mercilessly as she 'stabbed' Wufei  
on the small of his back. "I win, Wufei." Makoto laughed. "I finally beat you."  
Makoto sighed as she removed the sword from his back and put it on the  
ground beside Trowa. Wufei turned around and sighed. "Alright, so you beat  
me. I'll win next time. Who wants to go next?"  
  
As Trowa and Heero began to duel, Makoto, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre stood on the  
sidelines. Quatre turned to the brunette teenager. "Ms. Kino?"  
Makoto turned to the Arab. "Just call me Makoto, Quatre. What's up?"  
"Okay, Makoto. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for tea at  
our house after school."  
Makoto stared. "Uh, sure. I'd like that a lot."  
Quatre smiled. "Okay."  
"Heero won the match, like he usually does." Duo sighed as he watched Heero  
put the broad of his sabre on Trowa's neck.  
  
========  
AN: Well, the title of this chapter didn't really fit, but OH WELL.   
Just to tell you, when the pilots are in school they're in uniform. Do you  
people remember the uniform that Heero wore when he went to Relena's school?  
The navy jacket and pants and red vest and all that? That's what the boys'   
uniform looks like. Same for the girls (What Relena wore when she went to that  
school).  
  
Email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com 


	4. A Mission (Wait...Another One?)

Thunder Wing  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (aka dragonsbane013)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
=======  
AN: I wanna thank Jupiter's Light and Kouri for pointing out the  
'ch.4' problem..if this STILL doesn't work, email me PLEASE!!!  
=======  
Thunder Wing: Mission 4-A Mission (Wait..another one?!)  
=======  
  
Heero and the other pilots walked down the concrete street, the blazing  
3:00 sun causing the buildings to overshadow them.  
  
Wufei stayed silent. [What did Milliardo want with Makoto?] Unbeknownst to  
Wufei, all the other pilots, except Makoto, wondered the same thing.  
  
The 'perfect soldier' turned to Makoto, prussian blue eyes shimmering with  
bewilderment. "Makoto, what did Milliardo Peacecraft want with you?"  
Makoto turned to meet his bewildered gaze.   
  
"He wanted me to meet Relena." Makoto stuck her her tongue out in disgust.  
  
"Why?" Quatre asked.  
  
Makoto sighed and crossed her arms as they turned a corner. "Well,  
Relena just wanted me to meet her so that I would know to respect her and  
acknowledge her every word." The others groaned in disgust.  
  
After another few minutes of talking about Relena and her 'princess  
sovreign' obsession, they arrived at the adobe-colored mansion. Quatre  
opened the transparent glass door to let everyone in.  
  
Makoto looked around. "You know, the first time I went in here I didn't  
really get a good look at it. It looks great Quatre." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre nodded gratefully. "I'll go get some tea." Soon after,  
he disappeared through the kitchen doors.  
  
The other five gundam pilots walked over and sat down on the two fluffy  
pairs of beige-white couches. At the ends were some sturdy well-finished  
oak endtables with transparent glass vases in the center of each one.  
There was a glass-topped oak table adorned with intricate carvings of  
desert landscapes, oasis, and other desert terrain that Makoto didn't seem  
to recognize.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence while they sat there.  
  
After a few moments, Duo broke the silence. "So, Mako-chan, how are you  
doin'?"  
  
Makoto looked up from playing with her fingers. "Oh, I'm doing alright."  
  
Trowa, miraculously, talked. Although, it wasn't necessarily on a happy,  
comfortable topic. "If I may ask, Mako, how is it that you destroyed  
a whole army of mobile dolls? It would have taken us much longer than  
your record."  
  
Makoto laughed nervously. "Well, I was sort of-"  
  
"When she gets angry she takes her anger out through fights." Wufei finished.  
  
The brunette growled maliciously. "I do not!"  
  
Wufei leaned back on the couch he sat on, which was directly across from  
Makoto. He crossed his arms. "Yeah you do. Remember the time-"  
  
"Shut up!" Now it was Makoto's turn to interrupt. "Just shut up, Chang!"  
  
Wufei 'hmph'ed and looked away. Everyone but Wufei noticed the crystal tear  
that dropped from her left eye. Makoto's knuckles turned white from her  
tightened grip. "Why do you hate me so much, anyway?" She didn't care that  
four other people were there. She was oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
The Chinese pilot turned his scowling gaze to Makoto. [What?] His gaze  
softened. "Mako, I don't hate you for anything."  
  
[Jesus, it's like a soap opera in here.] Duo thought. Not that he was  
insensitive or anything, but he was really getting tired of seeing  
Makoto cry because of Wu-man. "Wufei, apologize to Mako-chan."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Stop playing dumb, Wufei!"  
  
"Playing dumb with what?!"  
  
"Just apologize to Mako-chan for what you said!"  
  
"Fine!" Wufei sighed in defeat and looked down. "I'm sorry, Mako."  
  
Makoto looked up. "W-what?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry."  
  
The emerald-eyed girl smiled. "Apology accepted, Wufei."  
  
Duo grinned with content. "Now why don't you kiss and make up?"  
  
Makoto and Wufei simultaneously shifted their gaze to the braided pilot.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAXWELL!"  
  
"Eeeep!"  
  
As Makoto and Wufei chased Duo around the living room, Chinese katanas in  
hands, with Duo screaming for help and mercy, Quatre entered the room,  
Mint tea and strawberry shortcakes in hand. "Who's hungry?"  
  
Relena impatiently tapped the white keyboard as she looked at her emails.  
"Banquets, banquets, junkmail, meetings, junkmail, email from fashion  
consultant.." She dramatically stood up and put her hand to her forehead.  
"Why isn't my beloved Heero emailing or calling me?" (AN: Think of it as  
a cheesy soap opera with Relena as the whiny gold digging having-affairs-  
with-everyone chick)  
  
Milliardo, Relena's older military-leading brother entered the room,  
dressed in his usual white, gold, and red military suit with long  
knee-length black boots, his placid blue eyes shimmering with annoyance.  
"Relena, please stop that infantile racket. I'm on the phone with an  
ambassador from the colonies." He put his ear to the phone. "Yes,  
we'll be sure to have maximum security at the banquet this evening.  
See you this evening, Quillan." Milliardo turned off the phone and set  
it in front of Relena. "Don't forget to be on your best behavior Relena.  
You may be the 'princess of Earth'," he meant that as sarcasm but Relena  
took that seriously, "but don't brag about yourself at tonight's banquet.  
Ambassador Quillan has a very short temper. Be on your best behavior."  
And with that, he left Relena to her affairs.  
  
Relena silently growled. [How..how dare he?!]  
  
Makoto sipped some of the fine mint tea. The scent of the pale green liquid  
tickled her nose. "This is really good, Quatre. Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Quatre smiled warmly and laughed. "I take it that means thank you."  
  
Heero stared at Makoto as she laughed along with Quatre. There was  
something about her that interested him. She was different from all the  
other girls that he had ever met, if military stuck up women counted.  
[What is it that a..*mental slap*..I refuse to say that word. Grr, why the  
hell do I have to put up with these emotions?] "Makoto."  
  
"Yeah, Heero?"  
  
"How did you become a gundam pilot?" His prussian blue eyes were  
emotionless, although the tone in his voice said differently.  
  
"I'd like to know that too. You're a very impressive pilot." Trowa  
added.  
  
Makoto stiffened. "I, uh, I was..." She looked unconsciously towards Wufei.  
"Uh..." Because of her stuttering, the rest of the pilots were now hanging on  
her every word.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes. "You never did tell me, either, Mako-chan."  
  
[Oh, great.] Makoto thought. "All right, all right.  
  
"I became a pilot when I was around ten. I was first initialized as a pilot  
on the night of my tenth birthday, in other words. It was midnight, and the  
whole Chang household was asleep. I was out in the stone garden-" she  
refused to say that she was thinking about the engagement with Wufei,   
"-and this man, who we know now as Dr. J, came out from behind a tree and  
told me about my fate as to become a Gundam pilot. He also said that my  
parents, before-before they died, had said that I had the potential.  
  
"I believed him and followed him out of the Chang residence. I couldn't say  
goodbye, because it was to be a secret. And for years, I trained, listened  
to lectures, etc. And then I was transferred to the care of Lady M, my  
current superior. So, that's how I became a pilot." Makoto looked down as  
to avoid Wufei's suprised and angry stare. She put on her convincing  
fake happy smile.   
  
"That's a very interesting story, Mako-chan. Similar to how I became a   
Gundam pilot." Duo smiled sadly, crossing his arms in front of his  
chest as he leaned back into the fluffy couch.  
  
Makoto smirked. "Maxwell Church."  
  
The braided pilot looked at her suprisedly. "How-"  
  
"I was briefed on all of your histories by Lady M," she paused to look at Wufei  
solemnly, "but I refused to look at yours, Wufei."   
  
"All of our histories?" Trowa asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Trowa looked down. "Could you tell me about mine?" It was his first chance to   
figure out his true identity. Memory loss was a rather volatile thing to Trowa.  
  
Makoto turned her gaze to her tea once again, which sat on a small china plate  
on her lap. "You were considered No-Name when you were a minor engineer, and  
when the original pilot for Heavy Arms was killed, you took his place." She   
placed the tea plate, along with the tea cup, onto the wooden table in front  
of her. "Or do you mean before that?"  
  
Trowa nodded, his emerald eyes glowing with eagerness.  
  
"Well, the database didn't say much, although the did say that you originated  
in colony L4, and that your parents were also engineers, although not for the  
gundams. They died in an accident during one of the sneak attacks of Oz, or  
Rommefeller, the database wouldn't say which. Sorry, Trowa. I don't really  
know."  
  
"It's alright." Trowa smiled weakly.  
  
Heero was confused, for once, about something. "Why didn't you look at Wufei's?"  
  
"Well, I knew him since he was nine, and we all know how hot headed he gets when  
people look into his business." Makoto smirked.  
  
"I am not hot-headed, baka-onna!" Wufei barked.  
  
Makoto's joking expression turned into a deadly one. "How dare you call me that!  
After all this time you should know not to call me that!"  
  
"At least I'm not dwelling on the past, Makoto!"  
  
Makoto grit her teeth. "It's not my fault you're so insensitive, Chang."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, INSENSITIVE?!" Wufei glared.   
  
Makoto held back tears. [You're such a jerk!] "That night your parents  
announced it you said that you were going to-"  
  
"Well how the heck was I supposed to know they set up an ARRANGED MARRIAGE with  
YOU and ME?!"  
  
Makoto's emerald eyes widened. From the way he said it-[He doesn't care...]  
  
Everybody else's eyes widened as well. (Yes, even Heero's.)  
  
Makoto looked down and away. She whispered to herself, not knowing that with so  
many people, it wouldn't be considered a whisper. "He doesn't care..." The  
tears stopped flowing. The pain was gone. Her body itself had gone numb.  
  
At such a bad time, the pilots' communicators all began to beep. But no one  
answered.  
  
======  
AN: How was that? Was it bad, good, or WAAAY too soap opera?  
If you didn't like this chapter, the next one will be better. Don't worry about it.  
-_~ just keep reviewing, aight?  
  
Email: ketsekiburade@hotmail.com (my NEW email addy) 


	5. Conflicts Not Resolved: Wounds Reopened

Thunder Wing  
  
Author: Anegel Trinton aka HS [i.e. previously Heartless Spirit]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. BUUUT...I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC! SO HAAAA!!!  
  
Makoto: -_-;  
HS: Whaaaat?  
  
=======  
AN: Okay, okay. I'm sorry I haven't written Thunder Wing chapters in a year...[Makoto clears her throat]..FINE!  
Two years! happy?? Anyway, I'm making it up to you Makoto fans by making this chapter longer than the previous ones.  
MUCH MUCH longer. ^^ But, even if I have been a lazy ass for the past two years and only have been working on   
Lunar Succession [PLEASE READ LUNAR SUCCESSION!!!], please read and review anyway...for both, Lunar Succession and   
Thunder Wing. ON YOUR I'M-A-MAKOTO-KINO-FAN HEART PROMISE KAMI THAT YOU WILL!!! [screams with mic]...[clears throat]  
Anyway, the same general plot is..the same. heh..Wufei-Makoto-Heero love triangle remains. Vote for who you'd like  
to end up with Makoto! Also, just as a precaution, Milliardo also looks to be in the "triangle", but..he's not..unless,  
of course, someone wants him to be. ~_^  
  
Wufei: Shut up already and go on with the story, onna!  
  
Anegel: [glares] You're just jealous you're not a choice for the coupling.  
  
Wufei: AM NOT ONNA!  
  
Anegel: ...[stares blankly at Wufei]  
  
Wufei: ...[stomps off]  
  
Shakunetsu Blade: ...and what in the name of Farfello was that about?  
  
Anegel: [staring at Shakunetsu, fellow ff.net author] er..what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Shakunetsu Blade: i ano.  
  
SnapDRAGON: [pops up] what the fu..?!  
  
Anegel: Away with ye! I'm trying to write a fic here! [shouted towards the two ff.net authors]  
  
Ryn: er..the who what now?  
  
Anegel: ...Ryn? What the hell is going on?!? Why are all of you here?! [rubs temples] okay okay...would someone  
PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?   
  
[everyone is silent]  
  
Anegel: oh you people are a BIIG help. [rolls eyes]  
  
Ryn: uh huh..  
  
Anegel: Why don't you people go on with your English assignments?  
  
Ryn: er...no. I think i'll just read your fics..  
  
Anegel: ...[with loud voice, at an attempt to change the subject] ANYWAY...  
  
Note: This chapter gets rather angsty. For those of you who break down in tears, break out the tissues. This is gonna  
be a LONG chapter.  
  
Current Votes:   
Heero/Makoto-10  
Wufei/Makoto-6  
=======  
Thunder Wing: Mission 5-Conflicts Not Resolved: Wounds Reopened.  
=======  
  
*Recap: Makoto looked down and away. She whispered to herself, not knowing that with so many people, it wouldn't be   
considered a whisper. "He doesn't care..." The tears stopped flowing. The pain was gone. Her body itself had gone numb.*  
  
Wufei's onyx orbs brightly shined with anger. "They have never warned me of such a thing! Let alone told me before-  
hand of what they were planning to do!" Makoto's emerald eyes were dim and somewhat glazed as she heard such words,  
though she harshly refused her body's request to break down and cry.  
  
*Beep*  
  
Her words were as cold as ice as she looked down onto her feet, her hair shadowing her eyes as they became hidden  
to everyone else. "I never knew I was such a problem to you. That night, on my tenth birthday, your parents were going  
to announce their arrangement between us, in front of all your relatives and all our friends." She then looked up,  
anger filled her eyes, replacing the numb feeling of oblivion that she had just a few moments ago. "I was so happy then,  
knowing that I would be able to live the rest of my life with you. Knowing that I would never be alone again. Knowing  
that I would be able to feel content and be able to be with you every waking moment! But you never seemed to care! Not  
even one bit! Before your parents could even "warn" you about it, you went on and stated that you wanted to be engaged  
with my best friend!" Wufei's anger began to dissolve as he heard those heartbreaking words come out of her quivering  
lips. Makoto glared at her 'friend' even more than Heero himself could. "I looked over to where your parents were sitting.  
They looked shocked. But their shock was overcome with happiness for your decision, even if it was not by their choice.  
I didn't want to make you or Merrian feel bad, not that you would," Makoto growled, "So I pretended to be happy for you  
and Merrian. It wasn't your fault that you fell in love with Merrian, I realized that, even if it did break my heart.  
I don't even know why your parents bothered to tell you about the engagement they were going to arrange."  
  
*Beep*  
  
"So when Dr. J appeared while I was in the garden, stating my fate as a Gundam pilot. Stating that my parents had thought  
of me to have the potential to control such a thing, I accepted. And I will tell you, Chang," His name was like a dagger  
to Makoto's heart now, "I vowed, then, never to forgive you for it. Even if I died, or you died, I would never forgive  
you for it. Then I was sent to go back here, and I momentarily forgot that vow, and I thought that maybe I could finally  
talk to you without anger again, but I guess it's all a lie."  
  
*Beep*  
  
Makoto's communicator, as well as everyone else's, continued to beep throughout Makoto's 'talk' with Wufei. Bugging her  
to no end, the beeping not helping the situation, she put her right hand into her blue jacket pocket. Everyone heard an  
indistinct rustling, then a clink of metal as Makoto pulled out a small computer and opened it, the black metal shining  
against the living room lights. Haruka's face appeared on the small screen on the inside of the cover. She was wearing  
her greyish-brown engineer jumpsuit, and her sandy-blonde hair was as short and in the same style as usual. Makoto  
also heard Michiru in the background, but could not hear what she was saying. "Hey, Mako-koneko, I got a message from  
Lady M in Thunder Wing."  
"I'll be there in ten minutes." Makoto said coldly. Before Haruka could react, the Thunder-hime shut the lid of the   
computer, and putting it back in her jacket pocket. She then left, but not before glaring at Wufei one last time.  
Wufei just stood there, ignoring the blank stares of his fellow pilots. How could he have known that Makoto had cared for  
him in that way? His inner voice said in its third-person narrative. [No..I can't blame her for this..] Wufei shut his  
eyes in shame of himself. His honor was torn, his pride was destroyed and stomped into the ground. [All those years  
before..] No one said a word then, not even Duo or Quatre. Only silence.   
  
Haruka looked at the blank vidscreen within Makoto's gundam, her face showing suprise and worry, as well as anger. Through  
the screen, she had just seen Makoto in sadness, depression, and rage. Haruka saw it in her eyes. Something was definitely  
wrong. She remembered Makoto of mentioning through her cellphone that she was going to Quatre's estate after classes. She  
then realized that Makoto's rage-filled expression had somewhat of a connection to that Chinese pilot. Haruka slammed  
her fist down on the main controls, ignoring the small sparks of electricity which flew up on contact. "I knew it was   
a mistake to be reborn here. I just knew it!" Michiru looked up into the cockpit of Thunder Wing then, for she was  
on the ground maintaining the legs of the giant mecha. Michiru wiped her brow with her white-gloved hand.  
"Ruka-chan, daijobu?" Haruka turned and looked down at the teal-haired engineer at the sound of her kind voice. She stood  
up on the cockpit entry hatch, using it as a floor as she replied to Michiru.   
"It was a mistake to be reborn here."  
  
It had been eight minutes since she had left Quatre's mansion, and she cursed herself, for crystalline tears had continued  
to pour down her cheeks and onto her navy jacket. She was running as fast as she could to Thunder Wing's base, ignoring  
the concerned looks of the Sanq commoners as she ran through the crowds, passing the marketplaces and stores of which  
the hardworking people had created themselves. Makoto jumped over a boulder, for she was extremely agile, [Stupid..stupid..  
I never should have gotten my hopes up..] She cursed herself over and over again, running through the overgrown weeds  
and upturned roots of oak and cyprus trees as she crossed the forest. Makoto looked up and spotted the barely visible  
rooftop of the Thunder Wing hangar. She was directly about half a mile away from the hidden hangar, so she decided to  
run as fast as she could to it. And, panting uncontrollably and gasping for air, she succeeded.  
Makoto, after drinking a liter of ice cold mountain spring water, briskly walked towards the back of the hangar, waving  
curtly towards the other engineers who attempted to kindly greet her. The grinding of machinery and distinct humming of  
cranes and moving trucks did not distract her at all. Haruka spotted her upcoming appearance and jumped down from the  
cockpit entrance hatch, quite a few yards above ground. She walked over to the dark-haired girl, worry and anxiety   
in her deep blue eyes. "Mako-chan, what's wrong? What happened over there?"  
  
"Nothing." Makoto growled. "What did M send?" Haruka looked at her friend strangely. Makoto had never called her superior  
'M' before.  
  
"Uh..." Haruka blinked. "..it's in the cockpit on the main vidscreen..you sure you're okay, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Yes, you're acting a little strange..." Michiru agreed.  
  
"I'm absolutely fine." Makoto replied, the tone of her voice unconsciously scaring her two friends. Makoto looked towards  
the upper left of herself, towards the towering form known to very few as Thunder Wing, and swiftly jumped up, higher   
than any normal human could've, and landed on the opened cockpit entrance hatch. She then sat in the forest green cushioned  
seat and pressed a few buttons on the main control pad, therefore re-playing the message that Lady M had sent on her  
main screen. Lady M's feminine voice broke through the silence within the cockpit.  
  
~Hello, Gundam pilot Makoto Kino. Your new mission is to go undercover at the Peacecraft Banquet, tonight. There are  
others with the same mission, and as such, it is your choice whether or not to co-op. Find out as much as you can from  
what Milliardo Peacecraft announces and discusses and put a tracker on him. We must know of his motives. Do not bother  
with Relena Peacecraft. She will be dealt with sooner or later. Leave her be. Also, I have already secured an invitation  
for you. Since Milliardo Peacecraft knows of you and your Gundam, just go as is. Haruka will go with you. We are taking  
our chances and getting a basic layout of their estate, and since you shall be occupied by gathering the information and  
the tracker, not that I don't think you can do it, Haruka will be hacking into the computer in Milliardo's room. Also,  
as another note, those 'others' that I have mentioned before are to play as bodyguards for Milliardo and Relena. Take  
caution, but do not hesitate to use your handguns, if necessary.~  
  
"Well, that seems interesting enough. Haruka!" She yelled for one of her main engineers, who looked up in response. "You  
read the mission. Get dressed, we're going to the banquet tonight. Make sure to pack your handguns." The sandy-blond-haired  
engineer nodded, and set off to her quarters to get prepared. Makoto then turned off the main vidscreen and jumped out   
of the cockpit, the hatch closing in response. She landed swiftly onto her feet, her chestnut locks waving softly as she  
began to walk to her quarters.   
  
Michiru watched as Makoto headed towards her living quarters in worry. [Maybe it was a mistake to be reborn here..but  
why did Serenity give Mako-chan this fate?] She then shook her head in confusion, her teal locks waving softly with the  
air, and began to busy herself with getting the tracker and false keys prepared.  
  
(Time/Place Change: 20:00 hours, Peacecraft Estate)  
  
Quatre sat placidly in the Victorian chair as he sipped his English tea, pondering the day's events. He, as well as the  
other Gundam pilots, were each located around the large banquet hall. There was a long table in the center of the hall,  
covered in soft, white European silk and fresh scarlet roses within small baskets of white and tan wicker. The large  
gold chandelier hanging above the center of the hall shined brightly of yellow and white. Sitting around the banquet  
table sat many people from different parts of the world, as well as from the colonies, Milliardo Peacecraft, adorned  
in his usual white suit, and the self-proclaimed Princess of Earth, Relena Peacecraft, who wore her midnight blue dress  
and diamond tiara. The honored guest of the evening, though, was ambassador Quillan. He had come from colony L1, but   
evenly represented all of the colonies. Everyone, excluding the Gundam pilots who were situated around the hall, was now  
discussing the current events pertaining to Romefeller's motives, as well as the occasional conversation about the newly  
discovered Gundam pilot (but whenever she was mentioned, Relena would roll her eyes in disgust).   
  
Milliardo laughed heartily as his good friend Quillan asked about the new female pilot, of which everyone was pressed  
to find out about. Quillan was a rather stout man with lightly tanned skin, in his mid-forties. He wore a feathered hat  
upon his pudgy head and wore a dark red trenchcoat with a white shirt and black pants, as well as a pair of black   
leather shoes. Quillan had asked about Makoto Kino; about whether or not she was enemy or friend, of course. "Dear  
Quillan, I do not think that she is the enemy, but we might never know." He continued to laugh. "You might be able to  
ask her yourself when she arrives."  
  
Quillan quickly looked up from his silver plate, which was adorned with torn pieces of chicken and mashed potatoes. He  
had an astounded look on his face as he answered, "She is to arrive here this evening?" At Milliardo's nod and Relena's  
pout, he continued. "Well, then. It will be nice to meet another Gundam pilot. I hope that she is as reliable as the  
ones that we have come to know." Quillan said that last statement in a hopeful tone, kindly smiling at the other Gundam   
pilots. Heero, as well as the other Gundam pilots, gaped when they had heard Milliardo's statement. And from the looks  
of it, Wufei seemed to be in a state of sadness, whereas the others looked to be positively shocked.  
  
A man, presumably a servant of the Peacecraft Estate, came into the banquet hall, a kind smile on his young face. "Mr.  
Peacecraft?" He said the man's name with increased reverence. "Ms. Kino has just arrived. Should I let her in?"  
"Why, of course, George. Far be it for us to keep a Gundam pilot out of our home." Milliardo said with a smile.  
The servant nodded, then opened the door wider for the guest to enter. Everyone, and I DO mean EVERYONE, gaped at the  
sight of the beautiful young brunette. Makoto had her hands clasped together in a modest fashion, of which were covered  
with silk white gloves, reaching just behind her wrists. She wore an elegant white dress, made from a fine imported cloth.  
The dress was sleeveless, but the straps covered her shoulders like second skin; it had a plunging neckline, and bared  
enough skin to make all the males take a second look. The part of the dress that covered her abdomen had criss-cross   
designs on it, and the dress itself reached down to her ankles and waved softly with the cool air. The bottom of the  
dress was lined in intricate white silk, designed in a light, floral fashion. She wore white high heels as well, along  
with dangling pearl earrings and a thin silver necklace with a celtic cross. Her hair was down from it's usual fashion.  
  
Quillan and Milliardo immediately got up from their Victorian seats and went to greet her. Quillan had a large, friendly  
smile on his tanned, pudgy face. Makoto greeted all of them with a smile and a curtsey, which further confused the Gundam  
pilots, not to mention put them in awe. "Why, my dear, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Quillan greeted rather  
pleasantly.  
  
Makoto slowly got up from her curtsey and smiled. "It is nice to see you again, Milliardo, and nice to finally meet you,  
ambassador Quillan." [I hate kissing up I hate kissing up I hate kissing up..] She thought ruefully, despite her cheerful  
countenance. Suddenly, from the cherrywood double doors came another guest, one of which was elegantly dressed in a black  
tux, white silk shirt, and a dark blue tie, along with black leather shoes. The guest had short, sandy-blonde hair  
and a handsomely pleasant smirk on "his" face (Well, "his" according to the ambassador and pilots), of which made the  
young women in the room practically drool (AN: they don't know "he's" a "she" yet, okay?). "He" gently draped his left  
arm around Makoto's shoulder and began to smile. "You left me behind."  
  
With that statement, Makoto lightly hit her companion in the arm and turned back to the Lightning Count and the ambassador  
from the colonies. "This is my good friend Haruka Tenou. Haruka, this is Milliardo Peacecraft and ambassador Quillan."  
Haruka looked at the two older men and bowed slightly.  
  
"It is nice to finally meet you two."  
  
Milliardo nodded in acknowledgement. "Ah, yes. Haruka Tenou. I believe you are the head engineer to Miss Makoto's gundam  
and previous ambassador to colony L5?"  
"Why, yes. I'm glad you've heard of me." Haruka laughed heartily in return. At that statement, Wufei and Heero gave  
ferocious glares at the "man", of which Haruka glared in return. [Wufei Chang, you will not get close to Makoto again.]  
Ambassador Quillan put his hand out to Makoto. "Ms. Kino, would you do me the honor of escorting you to your seat?"  
Makoto faked a soft smile and accepted his hand, and the large man then led her to her seat, followed by a still-glaring  
Haruka, who sat next to her.  
  
Wufei watched his "ex-fiancee" with confusion and interest. He had never seen her act this way before. Was it how  
she usually acted? Or was it just a facade, for something more important? He then unintentionally frowned when Haruka  
continued to talk to Makoto with a happy tone. [Who is that guy?] (AN: oh ho ho..if he only knew..^_^)  
  
Dinner was finished at around nine, and was topped off with large trays of custard and cheesecakes, along with warmed  
apple cider to soothe everyone's full stomachs. Everyone, inbetween their chewing of dessert and gulps and cider, muttered  
their thanks to the servants and Milliardo, as well as continuing to ask ambassador Quillan of the condition of the   
colonies. The men and women were, indeed, very satisfied with the banquet. But, according to Milliardo Peacecraft, that  
wasn't the end of it.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, now that all of you have finished this marvelous dinner, please follow me to the west ballroom  
for a little light dancing and musical amusement." Milliardo announced as he stood up from his victorian seat. He then  
walked through the now-rising crowd and softly pushed both of the cherrywood doors open, providing ample space for  
everyone to exit the banquet hall. Makoto rose from her seat, as did Haruka, and began to follor Milliardo to the  
ballroom. The Gundam pilots soon followed.  
  
The ballroom was exquisitely decorated in fine, imported red silk. The walls were adorned with red silk banners and more  
wicker baskets of red and white roses, and finely polished gold chandeliers which hung inbetween the banners. The floor  
was solid oak and pine, arranged in a whalebone criss-crossed manner, lightly smelling of new wood and polish. There were  
more servants within the ballroom, holding up silver trays of mulled, warmed, and sparkling apple cider. At the guests'  
entrance, the violinists, celloists, violanists, and pianist began to softly play ballads composed by Bach, Mozart, and  
Vivaldi. Milliardo's guests, excluding ambassador Quillan, murmured in excitement and quite a few (twenty or thirty..O_o)  
men led quite a few women onto the dance floor. Haruka, who stood protectively behind Makoto, leaned into the brunette's  
right ear and whispered softly, "Ask Peacecraft to dance. Plant the tracker at the back of his neck." Makoto nodded, adding  
a brief 'hai', and walked elegantly over to the Lightning Count.   
  
"Milliardo, would you care to dance?" Makoto asked sweetly, attempting not to barf at her own action. Milliardo smiled  
in return and took her hand into his gloved right. He bowed slightly.  
  
"Why, Makoto, it would be my pleasure." He then escorted her to the middle of the dance floor, and put his arm around  
her slim waist and the other remained with Makoto's left. Makoto smiled warmly and put her right hand behind her neck,  
her gloved hand discreetly sticking the transparent tracker at the base of his neck. The second waltz then began, and  
Makoto and Milliardo moved to the music so eloquently and so gracefully that it caused ALL of the Gundam pilots to  
gape (AN: Yes otakus, Heero GAPED.). After a slight turn of her waist, Makoto signaled Haruka with a brief nod, and  
then pursued the waltz. She had taken dancing lessons from her second head engineer, Michiru, which took about two  
years, and was now practically a champion and expert at waltzing and all other forms of dance.   
  
Haruka winked back in response to Makoto's nod, which didn't go unnoticed by Wufei or Heero. Wufei, he not being the  
subtle type, walked over to the blonde "man" and asked him a question with his gruff voice. "What are you to Makoto?"  
The blonde glared at the Chinese pilot in return, merely hating his presence. "That, Chang, is none of your damn concern.  
I advise you to stay away from Mako-chan. Or else you shall see your blood flow down the broad of my katana." "He" said  
the last statement in a deadly whisper. Wufei clenched his fists and growled in response.   
"Who are you to Makoto?" He asked again, a tinge of anger in his voice. (AN: Tinge? Why'd I put that? I should have put..  
SEETHING WITH HATRED or something..)  
  
"That is not of your concern, nor your business." Haruka growled. "I am her head engineer of the Thunder Wing gundam, and  
that is all you shall need to know. I know what happened in Mako-chan's past, Chang. I know you left her. I know that you  
broke her heart into a million pieces relentlessly. And I promise you, Chang, once this war has accomplished its goal  
and has ceased its own existence, you will never see her again." The waltz then ended with its final, beautifully chorused  
note. Milliardo Peacecraft's guessed clapped in enjoyment, and he and Makoto then walked towards the Gundam pilots and  
engineer. Milliardo smiled warmly towards Makoto, letting go of her right hand.  
  
"My, my, Miss Kino. You are very graceful when it comes to dancing."   
  
Makoto blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled. "Thank you, Milliardo."  
  
"Excuse us, Mr. Peacecraft. I need to talk with Makoto for a moment." Haruka said with a apologetic smile. Milliardo nodded,  
understanding. With that, Makoto and Haruka nodded to him and walked towards the double doors which led to the large stone  
balcony. Haruka pushed the doors open and Makoto walked through, then followed. The balcony was rather large, the railings  
made of solid stone and the floor made from solid pink rose quartz. Haruka quietly closed the double-doors once again,  
and sat next to Makoto, who was sitting on top of a stone bench adorned with intricate floral carvings. "Did you place  
the tracker?" She asked as she looked about, keeping a wary eye in case someone was easedropping.  
  
Makoto nodded in acknowledgement. "Hai. It's stuck on the base of his neck. It should be able to go undetected for five  
to six months. When are you going to get the files?"  
"In a few moments." Haruka answered. "There are five guards in the hallway leading to Peacecraft's control room. Also  
three sniper guards above the ballroom against the third floor railings. I should be able to get past them with ease. You're  
backing me up right when I exit the room. I was briefed that his control panels had a hidden alarm, one which would sound  
off when some file is extracted from its database. When that alarm sounds, we leave."  
  
The Thunder-hime stood, smoothing her dress and removing some of the wrinkles which appeared when she sat down. She removed  
her glove, revealing a small wire with a small computer memory card attached to it. She handed the memory card to Haruka,  
then placed the glove back onto her hand. Haruka discreetly placed the card into her left inner jacket pocket, looking  
at the balcony doors in case anyone saw. And she did see someone. Heero Yuy.  
  
======  
AN: Okay, okay, so it wasn't as long as I thought it would be..It's not my fault I just started freshman year in high school  
okay? I WILL try to work on this fic, as well as Lunar Succession, as much as I possibly can [this time i'm serious].   
Please tell me what you think of Wufei right now, and your opinions of what the coupling should be. Please vote your  
opinion! And if you have any ideas for this fic, feel free to mention it in your review, okay? ^__^  
  
Email: ketsekiburade@hotmail.com  
Furcadia Name: Anegel Trinton [I LOVE THIS GAME/RPG/Chat-based program! www.furcadia.com] 


	6. Why Do You Cry for Such a Man?

Thunder Wing  
  
Author: Anegel Trinton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. BUUUT...I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC! SO HAAAA!!!  
  
Makoto: -_-;  
  
AT: Whaaaat?  
  
=======  
  
AN: Gyaah..another dry spell, I see..anywhoo, Here's the fic..just so you sorta understand, the title of this chapter  
  
has a distinct sense of irony within it..but, as a certain Gundam pilot finds that his emotions DO get the best of him,  
  
HE realizes the irony within the story's plot. What Makoto does is only by order; but does he realize that?  
  
Or will the sweet scent of betrayal intoxicate him with lies of his own judgement?   
  
KAMI-SAMA I'm good at confusing people, ne? ^^;  
  
As a further note, when other people [i.e. the pilots] see Haruka, they see her as a "he", but when its between Haruka,  
  
Makoto, and Michiru, then Haruka is portrayed as a "she". Get it? Good. Don't get it? Oh well. BAAH you people...*rolls   
  
eyes* Anywayz, *you who have reviewed my neglected fanfic* (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE YOU! ^^) I will  
  
answer all of your questions in due time...and if it isn't obvious already, YES it is a Heero/Makoto/Wufei fic...and no,  
  
I do not know which male pilot Makoto will end up with...it's always changing, remember that! I might even add Milliardo  
  
into the love triangle/square/pentagon/aaah too many shapes! in due time if reviews are not posted! ^^ Just to confuse  
  
you all...but seriously, can someone review this fic or at least Lunar Succession? (LS is another SM/GW fic, only more  
  
centered on orig. plot/charas...but there IS major Heero/Makoto...or there WILL be pretty soon...just after the demon  
  
dies...)....  
  
Dedication: TO THE GREAT FIREY OF JUPITER WHO GOT ME OFF MY ASS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! *waves banner with  
  
"FIREY OF JUPITER IS NUMBER ONE!!!" written in large, bold letters* AND YOU PEOPLE WHO LIKE HIEI/MAKOTO/KURAMA  
  
FICS [YYH/SM] YOU SHOULD READ HER FICS!!! I hope they're Hiei/Makoto fics...*nods fervently* yep yep.  
  
Current Votes:   
  
Heero/Makoto-12  
  
Wufei/Makoto-09  
  
=======  
  
Thunder Wing: Mission 6-Why Do You Cry for Such a Man?  
  
=======  
  
Heero glanced out towards the balcony window, towards a certain pair of mysterious individuals. He noticed their exchange,  
  
Haruka pocketing the small memory card. The only indication that the card was made for the storage of memory was the  
  
cable, which had hung loosely on the left of the card. [Something's wrong.] He narrowed his prussian blue orbs in  
  
frustration. He, if it was anyone else, would have already barged through the balcony lattice doors and held them at   
  
gunpoint. Heero did not understand why he didn't. Didn't he want to complete his mission? Out of the blue, Haruka suddenly  
  
turned in his direction, 'his' sandy blonde hair flowing freely from its lack of constraint (i.e. gel). Heero glared and   
  
briskly turned his back, not wanting to be recognized, though he already noticed that Haruka narrowed his eyes at his  
  
form. [Damn.] Heero walked forward, disappearing into the dancing crowds of nobility.   
  
The engineer glowered in aggravation. "Shimatta. Yuy saW the transition. He's getting the others." She clenched her  
  
teeth, a growl escaping her lips. "How the hell could I have been so careless?" Makoto straightened the previously  
  
removed glove on her hand. She had seen as well that Heero had noticed the transition of the memory card, though she  
  
did not care whatsoever. She didn't care that Heero and the other pilots could possibly kill her tonight. Makoto had  
  
lost her true will to live; but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to put up a fight in her depression. She would  
  
prove that she wasn't weak; that she was as formidable as Heero Yuy himself when put up in a fight. Though, Haruka noticed  
  
her emerald eyes turn dull within the soft glow of moonlight which washed over them, her increasing anger turning into   
  
compassionate worry. "Mako-chan, daijobu? You look a bit depressed."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "Hai hai. I am fine. Let's finish our mission before the pilots put a halt to it." Haruka nodded.  
  
"Milliardo's private quarters are above us." Haruka informed the female pilot, pointing above them to a room on the  
  
third floor. The window was certainly different from the others; they were steel plated, the glass of the window  
  
indistinctly made from glass and decorative crystal. The room within was dimly lit, giving off a soft, sea blue glow,  
  
though there were no moving shadows, indicating that the room was [presumably] empty. Haruka narrowed her eyes in   
  
concentration. She turned back to the pilot, who was currently reaching under her skirt, pulling out a small grapling  
  
hook with retractable cord. The hook resembled that of Nataku's flame throwing arms, dragon in shape but metallic.   
  
Haruka smirked as Makoto handed it to her. Makoto looked at Haruka confusedly for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
Haruka merely chuckled. "And here I thought skirts were never useful for anything." She then turned her back to Makoto,  
  
who had then slapped her forehead in exasperation. Haruka laughed openly, aiming the hook for the window ledge of the  
  
private quarters. Closing one eye, she pulled the trigger, calmly releasing the hook. The hook flew at an incredible  
  
speed, grasping onto the ledge and tightening. The hook was now prepared, as was the durable black rope which connected  
  
Haruka and Makoto to the hook. Giving Makoto a brief nod, the main engineer of Thunder Wing began her climb. Makoto then  
  
took the end of the rope, holding it firmly as Haruka climbed. After seeing Haruka grasp the ledge with her right hand,  
  
she briskly pulled the rope. It was still tight. Makoto picked up the fallen hook trigger, and, with a flick of her   
  
wrist, pulled it away. The hook then released itself from its grasp, the black rope retracting swiftly into the  
  
small compartment, the dragon-like hook clicking to the front of the gun. (AN: aah, i'm confusing trigger with gun..oh well)  
  
The engineer overhead shook her head. [Makoto's either too emotional or too ruthless.] Haruka opened the window with ease.  
  
[Strange. Some security Peacecraft has.]  
  
Makoto looked towards the sky for a moment before walking towards the balcony doors. She sighed inwardly as she pushed  
  
them open, the skirt of her dress flowing gracefully around her. [If only life was more simple. If only Wufei-] She then  
  
shook her head fervently at the next thought. [I won't dwell on him anymore. I don't give a damn about what he thinks.  
  
Chang only thinks of himself, no one else. He doesn't know the pain of betrayal. I'll kill him if he gets in my way.]  
  
Smirking lightly at the thought of his death, she replaced her depressed look with a look of content and enjoyment.  
  
Looking around, she spotted Heero glaring at her, not far away from where she stood. Makoto slowly and gracefully   
  
walked over to the Perfect Soldier, smiling falsely against his menacing glare. "Nice evening, ne?"  
  
Heero crossed his arms at the girl. "Hn."  
  
She merely laughed at his defensiveness, suprising Heero. "Want to dance?" [It'll be easier to keep track of you that way.]  
  
Makoto held her hand out to him, the other hand tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. She watched amusedly as  
  
his eyebrows were raised as a response from the request. If she didn't know any better, Makoto could have sworn that  
  
his cheeks had begun to redden. "Yuy?" Makoto waved her hand in front of his unemotional face.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
Makoto raised her eyebrow at him. "You're acting very strange, Yuy." She then shrugged and slowly walked past him. As  
  
she was mere inches away from getting lost in the crowd, Heero grabbed her forearm and led her to the middle of the  
  
dance floor. His harsh, yet gentle, touch caused a small shock to course through her whole body. She shuddered slightly  
  
as Heero raised his brow at her while continuing to walk farther into the dancing crowd of nobles and ladies. It appeared  
  
that he felt the same shock go through his own body (AN: maybe more *the lower half* of the body rather than the upper, ne?  
  
~_^). Makoto averted her confused gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling flustered as a familiar reddish tint appeared on her  
  
ivory cheeks. Heero slowly turned around and placed his hand softly onto Makoto's hip. Makoto locked her eyes with his  
  
prussian orbs as she delicately put her hand onto his right shoulder. Both were hesitant to touch the other's hand directly;  
  
it was apparent with Makoto's blush and Heero's averted gaze. Finally, after a few seconds in awkward, unbearable silence,  
  
Heero nudged his hand onto Makoto's. Makoto smiled shyly and put her hand onto Heero's palm.  
  
[First time I've blushed for more than three minutes.] Makoto mused to herself as they slowly began to waltz with the  
  
other nobles. Makoto leaned towards Heero's cheek and soon their cheeks and ears were right next to each other. Heero  
  
heard Makoto's calm breath and slowly began to relax, his stoic facade melting with the warmth that Makoto's body pushed  
  
onto his tanned skin.   
  
"Why are you really here?" Heero whispered gruffily as he moved along with the music. A few strands of Makoto's chocolate  
  
brown hair tickled his nose, indistinctly reminding him of the scents of spring rain and dusty rose. It was strangely  
  
calming to him, although at the time he did not realize it. Makoto seemed to notice the tension begin to dissapate into  
  
relaxation, so she took a deep breath.  
  
"Why do you think I am here?" Makoto countered softly. She bit back a smile as Heero grunted in annoyance. [If he is  
  
going to play hard to socialize with, so shall I.]  
  
Heero loosened his grip on her as she turned to twirl in front of him. His arms, guided by Makoto's lithe, gloved hands,  
  
swiftly encircled her waist. Makoto's back was to Heero's chest as her cheek was nestled in the crook of his neck. She  
  
unintentionally breathed onto his tanned skin; doing so caused Heero to feel more shivers down his tense spine. Makoto  
  
then moved her arms up to Heero's elbows, releasing her soft hold on his hands. They continued to dance to the classical  
  
music, like two angelic doves in a dance of danger and beauty. As she turned around in his arms, Makoto locked her gaze  
  
with Heero's prussian blue eyes. Heero stared at her in silence, although his mind was another matter. [First she's  
  
cold, then she's...vivacious.] Heero mentally shook his head in exasperation. [Women.] "I think you are here to infiltrate  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft's central computer to download the files and destroy their estate."  
  
Makoto smirked. [Perfect Soldier lives up to his title.] Her light skirt billowed around her beautiful, lithe body as she  
  
intertwined her fingers with Heero's. Taking a few steps forward, her chest made contact with Heero's silk shirt. She then  
  
retreated backwards and spun around, locking Heero's arms around her waist once again. "You are wrong, Yuy." She said  
  
that single sentence with such confidence that any other person would have been fooled. But Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier,  
  
is not just any other person, is he?  
  
Heero spun his dancing partner around abruptly and as she turned like a ballerina executing a graceful pirouette, he  
  
grasped her right wrist and pulled Makoto back to him. He swiftly took a few steps forward and caught her in his muscular  
  
arms. "Am I wrong?" He whispered into her ear. Makoto narrowed her eyes halfway and lazily gazed at his monotonous   
  
expression. The soft tune of the solo violinist slowly faded into the background. "I think you're bluffing."  
  
"You have the stubborn qualities of a donkey, Yuy." Makoto answered blandly. The music made a transition from vivacious  
  
ballroom dancing to a slow, peaceful one. Apparently, Milliardo Peacecraft had planned it, seeing as he immediately  
  
moved to Lieutenant Noin for a dance. The Lightning Count glanced warily at Makoto for a mere second as he lead the  
  
blue-haired woman to the dance floor, but was brought out of his musings by the latter woman's voice. Makoto had to  
  
smirk at Milliardo's romantic deviousness towards Noin. She also sighed in a melancholy tone, for such romantic thoughts  
  
reminded her of a certain Chinese justice-obsessed pilot.   
  
[If only...]  
  
Heero, as he pulled her closer for the slow dance (AN: JEEZUS HOW CLOSE DOES HE WANT HER ANWAY? O_o), caught her sigh  
  
and stared at her in childish wonder. For a strange reason, he seemed a bit disappointed at Makoto's depressed look, and  
  
took the liberty to interrogate her about it. His right arm, which almost completely encircled Makoto's waist, moved  
  
higher to her upper back and tapped it. The action caught Makoto's attention, bringing her out of her saddened reverie.   
  
"Yuy?" Makoto turned and was met with Heero's strange gaze. [Disappointment?] She tilted her head to the side and asked,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you staring longingly towards Peacecraft?" Heero questioned. His tone, betraying his mind, came off as a bit  
  
jealous and harsher than he intended.  
  
Makoto blinked. "If you're wondering if I like the Lightning Count, then no. I do not have any romantic thoughts about  
  
him. Love, letting alone liking someone, is merely an intense personal attachment. I have no need for it. Of course,   
  
someone of your stature should understand my train of thought, ne?"  
  
Heero merely stared. [Did not expect that whatsoever.] His confused look seemed to make his dancing partner very amused.  
  
Makoto attempted to hold back her laughter by biting her lip, but apparently it was not working. Her withheld laughter  
  
seemed to make her body shiver uncontrollably. Finally, she caved in and chuckle insanely. Heero, had he no self-restraint,  
  
would have sweatdropped. Makoto looked like she was going to have to be pulled into Tewksbury.  
  
(AN: Ah, okay, time for a short history lesson. For those of you who know of Annie Sullivan, Helen Keller's blind tutor,  
  
you should know that Tewksbury is the asylum in which people of those times put the insane, er...*unstable*, people..  
  
*cough* but yeah...okay...uhm...I suppose you didn't need to know that..but yeah...feel smarter...^^;)  
  
After what seemed like an eternity (for Heero) of amusing laughter, Makoto wiped the tears from her eyes. Heero looked  
  
to be about as confused as a toddler with a spatula, and at the same time content. [She looks prettier when she smiles.]  
  
He mused, but then brushed the emotional thoughts from his mind as Makoto gave him a large grin.  
  
"Alright, alright, you think I'm insane." Makoto admitted, grinning like a cheshire cat. "I was laughing at your childish  
  
expression! It's not every day you see a gundam pilot look like a toddler with a spatula." (AN: wait...didn't I just say   
  
that? DEJA VU!) Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his. "You're really adorable when  
  
you have absolutely no clue what's going on." She grinned.  
  
Heero tried to ignore the burning sensation in his cheeks as Makoto got closer to him. His emotionless face seemed to  
  
work, but his eyes betrayed him, much to his chagrin. [Why am I acting like this?] He gruffily asked himself. Ever since  
  
he had come into contact with Wufei's ex-fiancee, Heero had begun to feel emotions that he had never felt before. It  
  
was almost as if a light had been brought into the dark crevices of his monotonous psyche. A mere glance at her would  
  
drive him crazy, and Heero did not necessarily know whether or not it was a good thing or a bad one. Her deep, brown  
  
hair wafted around like a cherry blossom leaf in the morning breeze; her glittering emerald eyes shining like the moon  
  
in its cold blanket of stars and black velvet emptiness. Her personality contrasted with his own, yet it was not as   
  
different as most concluded. They were both trained to be pilots when they were little, resulting in the same emotionless  
  
facade that was shown to all others. Yet, amidst the war-ridden thoughts of blood and deadly charisma, laid a soft,  
  
childish innocence that could not be detered by any person or machine.  
  
The monotonous pilot of Wing Zero Custom, at first, discarded the blossoming emotions for delirium and insanity from the  
  
Zero system. But then he realized it was not possible, seeing as the Zero system was mostly used for battle and strategic  
  
concepts than a guide of human emotions which, in his opinion, only left devastation and bewilderment. It was why he  
  
kept his emotions in check; the deaths he had seen had increased his constitution, but it still made him sick, seeing the  
  
blood of burned and torn carcasses. He remembered seeing a dying pair of honeymooners, in each others' arms; an aftermath  
  
of a Rommefeller berserker that had lost his sanity when the gundams had won the war. The man had muttered comforting  
  
words to the woman in his arms and, through a blood stained face, smiled in contentment. They died in front of his eyes.  
  
Makoto watched as another flash of confusion and misery appeared in Heero's eyes. [So confusing, yet so readable, Heero  
  
Yuy.] Her sparkling evergreen eyes looked worriedly at him. "Yuy?"  
  
Heero snapped to attention. "Nani?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes at him. "Your eyes lie, Yuy..." She muttered.  
  
Heero glared. "What?"  
  
"Your eyes lie." Makoto answered him, slowly closing her eyes and moving her face to his cheek. "You may say emotionless  
  
things, Yuy, but I can see what you really feel through your eyes. Windows to the soul, Yuy." She stated the last part  
  
in an amused tone. "But really, Yuy. What can be so wrong that the Perfect Soldier does not know what to do?"  
  
Heero averted his gaze.  
  
[You really are as stubborn as a donkey.] Makoto sighed. As they turned around in each other's graceful embrace, the  
  
Thunder-hime caught sight of Wufei looking at them in melancholic anger. His form brought back memories of her childhood.  
  
Wufei's anger towards their engagement made her heart stop beating, the cold feeling of monotony brushing up against her  
  
veins. She did not want to love him anymore, and perhaps she didn't. But some annoying, small voice kept telling her that  
  
such emotions were not so easily purged. The thought made her want to cry, and his piercing gaze was not helping for the  
  
moment, either. She mentally shook her head and scowled. [Chang doesn't give a damn about me. It does not matter any longer.  
  
Never again...] Despite her angry scowl, her eyes betrayed her by allowing a rogue tear to slide down her ivory cheek.  
  
As Heero glanced at her (after collecting his thoughts, might I add), he noticed her tear. Without a single thought, he  
  
used his thumb to wipe it from her cheek. Makoto seemed to lean into his touch without her even knowing it, looking back  
  
up towards his gaze. His eyes were inquisitive. Heero had a distinct hunch why that single tear had been freed from her  
  
eye's hold, but did not necessarily know what to do in this situation. (AN: It's not like he knows how to handle girls,  
  
with all the wars and whatnot..^^;)  
  
"Yuy..." Makoto muttered his last name in a melancholic tone.  
  
Heero casually turned their bodies and caught Wufei's eyes in a glare. Wufei scowled and glared back at the Perfect Soldier,  
  
clearly showing that their closeness was not something that he approved of. Heero's death glare seemed to go into overdrive  
  
in this particular moment, for Duo (who stood not far from Wufei) caught Heero's menacing look and began twitching his eye  
  
in fear. Duo slowly moved closer to Wufei and asked him in a wary tone, "Wu-man, what the hell'd you do to He-man this time?"  
  
Wufei growled in response. "It is what he is doing that is dishonorable. I did nothing."  
  
"Do I sense jealousy, Wufei Chang?" Trowa Barton bit back a smirk as he joined the conversation. He had just finished getting  
  
one of Relena's gal-pals to leave him alone. Apparently, said girl wanted the unibang to dance with her while the slow  
  
melody lasted. Said girl, with a frighteningly bright neon pink dress that barely had enough cloth to cover up her chest,  
  
was currently complaining to Relena, who was not far from where they were standing. Relena had a snobbish glare on her face,  
  
although her friend's problem did not seem to concern her because her glare was pointed towards Makoto's back, which had  
  
Heero's hand covering it. Relena pretended to care for her friend, who was now in a state of tears, and patted her on the  
  
shoulder. The self-proclaimed 'Princess of the World' then smoothed out her dress, lowered her sleeves (at an attempt to   
  
flaunt the breasts she *thinks* she has), and went on her way...towards Heero and Makoto.  
  
"I do not concern myself with jealousy, Barton." Wufei barked back in reply.   
  
"Then what is it that you find so dishonorable?" Trowa asked in an amused tone.  
  
Wufei slapped his forehead. "It is not of your concern."  
  
Trowa's visible eye shined with amusement and inquisitiveness. He casually leaned against the wall and placed his right hand  
  
onto his chin. His unusual brown hair masked the grin that was on the Latin pilot's face. "Is it that you find the   
  
closeness of their two bodies dishonorable, or is it that Heero is holding your ex-fiancee as if they are the ones that are  
  
engaged?"  
  
Duo, apparently, was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.  
  
Heero turned away from the amusing scene of three pilots and looked at Makoto once again, taking in her saddened features.  
  
The Japanese pilot was surprised to find that his hand had remained on Makoto's cheek and was actually caressing it.  
  
(AN: just to interrupt for a moment...THE CHEEK ON THE FACE! NOT THE DAMN POSTERIOR!...hentais...*rolls eyes*)  
  
"Yuy...you need not concern yourself with my tears." Makoto whispered, mesmerized in the moment. Heero blinked and took  
  
back his hand, reintertwining it with her gloved hand. Makoto, had she been paying closer attention, would have noticed  
  
a flash of hurt in Heero's eyes. Heero replaced his mask of indifference, but his close hold on her remained. Makoto  
  
strangely found the position comforting and his arms warmed her skin like the living sun.   
  
"If you find love such a waste of time, then why do you cry for him so brokenheartedly?" Heero inquired.  
  
Makoto's seemed to widen suddenly, not expecting such a question. She then smiled sadly and replied, "Even those who wish  
  
for emotionless monotony will not get their wish granted, because their hearts remain with those they used to love." [Or  
  
those who still do love...] "What about you, Yuy? You act as if you do not care, but your eyes reflect sadness and pain.."  
  
Heero tried not to stare at the empathic Makoto at that moment.   
  
The young woman's sad smile remained. "It is true, isn't it? I know you; how you feel. You don't want to get hurt, so you  
  
shut yourself out and stay away from people that seem to care about you. You've seen more than anyone will ever see in a   
  
war. You feel that life is an endless battle and that there is always someone left to fight. Maybe that's true, who knows."  
  
Makoto took his hand that she was holding and guided it towards her cheek. She placed his palm onto the side of her face  
  
and stared straight into his eyes, as if wondering what he was really thinking. "Yuy, life may be an endless battle, but  
  
during that battle there will always be those who wish to help you."  
  
[Are you one of them?] Heero silently asked his dancing partner. The question seemed to go through Makoto's mind as well,  
  
for her sad smile grew happy and understanding.   
  
"Heero Yuy, you will be the judge of whether or not I wish to help you." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Milliardo's  
  
door from the second floor beginning to open and sighed to herself, sad that the moment will soon be lost. Makoto took  
  
Heero's hand off of her cheek and kissed his palm. Heero looked on in confusion. Makoto smiled and whispered into his ear,  
  
slowly letting go of his hand and leaning to grasp the handgun in her skirt pocket. "I will help you if you wish me to."  
  
It was then that Relena grasped one of Makoto's arms and harshly attempted to separate the two.   
  
"You harlot! Get your filthy hands off my Heero!" Relena growled in an annoyingly peeved tone. Her dress seemed to billow  
  
around her as she looped her arms around Heero's left elbow. Her haughty voice did not intimidate Makoto whatsoever as she  
  
merely backed away a few inches, crossing her arms and grinning towards Heero.  
  
"Who's this Heero? The girlfriend you never told me about?" Makoto teased in a calm voice.  
  
Heero's eye resisted the urge to twitch and merely glared at Relena before abruptly pushing her away into an unfortunate  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft and his blue-haired love interest. Relena ended up on top of Noin and Milliardo, sprawled out and  
  
utterly shocked at Makoto's actions. Noin pushed the Princess off of her and stood up, dusting off her shirt and pants.  
  
Milliardo got up seconds later, muttering curses and something about 'getting a cage for the damn blonde poodle.'  
  
(AN: HAHAHA get it? poodles are high maintainance and...and..yeah...okay..)  
  
Makoto quickly darted her eyes towards the door, which was now fully open. Haruka seemed to be taking her time getting out  
  
of the damn room. She turned her attention back towards Relena, who was now standing up with her hair in tangles and her  
  
dress disheveled. Heero was apparently trying to ignore Relena by staring at Makoto. "You little hussy!" Relena shrieked.  
  
Thunder-hime rubbed her ear for effect. "Stop shrieking like a banshee, your highness. It isn't very becoming."  
  
"Oooohhh! You little..."  
  
Makoto moved to stand right in front of Relena and measured their height with her hands. "Excuse me? 'Little?' I'm sorry,  
  
but if you haven't noticed, I'm much taller than you are." Relena was flabberghasted at Makoto's words. Well, she was right.  
  
Relena only came up to Makoto's nose. Duo, along with the others, had come closer to see the argument and was now grinning.  
  
Apparently, he had been waiting forever for someone to show the 'Princess of Earth' up. Trowa and Quatre were stood amusedly  
  
behind Duo while Wufei stood to the right of the braided pilot, still a little frustrated at Heero and Makoto (and Duo :P).  
  
"You hussy! Why, I never thought I'd meet someone so...so...arrogant and rude!" Relena fumbled with her vocabulary for a good comeback. "Not to mention someone so ugly!" The megalomaniac 'poodle' snorted.  
  
"Arrogant and rude?" Makoto's brow raised an inch as she stared down the blonde woman. "I'm sorry to say, MISS Peacecraft,  
  
but I don't think it's very good to try to insult someone when you're describing yourself. And for the ugly remark, I suggest  
  
you take a look in one of your gaudy mirrors and see for yourself who is the uglier of us two."  
  
Relena's temper flared, her face turning an interesting shade of purple and crimson. "You *DARE* come to my brother's   
  
estate and defecate it by dishonoring me?! You should be ashamed to insult such royalty, such as myself! Ooooh! Do you not  
  
realize that I have the power of a-"  
  
"Field mouse?" Makoto interrupted in an amused tone. "Nah, can't be a field mouse." She gave Relena a mischevious, feline  
  
grin. "Field mice are too adorable. You have the power of a rat; a spoiled one at that." Makoto's eyes once again glanced  
  
towards Milliardo's open computer room door and found Haruka standing what looked like a fallen Peacecraft guard. Haruka  
  
caught her gaze and winked. Makoto muttered to herself, "Took you long enough."  
  
"A spoiled rat?!" Relena shrieked. "Why I never-"  
  
"Used your brain?" Makoto turned back to look at her. "Well, I sort of figured at out a while ago. Now, if you excuse me,"  
  
She then whirled around to look at the monotonous Perfect Soldier, pulling out a gun and releasing the safety, "I have to go  
  
make my way out of this estate before my accomplice berates me for talking to you." Makoto then grinned at Heero, ruffled   
  
his hair, and dashed towards the main doors. Heero growled at her running form and pulled out his own favorite handgun,   
  
running after her. The pilots, including Milliardo and Noin, took after his example while Relena wailed on about Makoto's  
  
insults and her 'disgraceful closeness towards her Hee-chan.'  
  
Haruka met Makoto at the entrance hall after running down the stairs and through throngs of noblemen and women. Makoto  
  
continued to run, Haruka alongside her. Said girl pulled out the memory card from her jacket pocket and handed it to Makoto,  
  
who then held it with her gun. As they pushed open the gargantuan mahogany-cherrywood doors of the Peacecraft mansion,  
  
the Thunder-hime grasped the pale fabric of her skirt and ripped the whole bottom part of her dress off, revealing black  
  
boot-cut leather pants with a large assortment of pockets on the outer sides of each leg. She gingerly placed the memory  
  
card into the pocket next to her hip and continued running. Michiru was outside with three motorcycles, beyond the golden  
  
front gates and piles of unconscious Peacecraft guards. The aquamarine-haired engineer had used a mild form of nerve  
  
gas that had the ability of paralyzing numerous amounts of people in a matter of seconds. The cloud of gas had already  
  
dissolved, leaving only said piles of twitching men and women. Makoto and Haruka simultaneously grinned.  
  
Heero lead the pack of soldiers out the doors, not far from Makoto and Haruka. Duo had previously noticed a clump of   
  
fabric and recognized it as Makoto's skirt. His slightly perverted mind ran its course and as he ran, he thought up  
  
interesting visuals pertaining to the brown-haired female pilot, voicing them out loud. He received a glare from Heero  
  
and a swipe of the katana by Wufei. Heero shot at Haruka's legs, attempting to immobilize her or at least slow her down.  
  
He frowned at the thought of having to hurt Makoto, but had no qualms about shooting at Haruka. (AN: can you guess why? ^^;)  
  
But despite his heart's attempts, his emotionlessly perfect mind took over and forced him to shoot at Makoto as well.  
  
Wufei, having an apprehensiveness for shooting his ex-fiancee, yelled at Heero and ordered him not to shoot. If there was  
  
no gunfire at all, the judicious Chinese pilot would have heard Heero mutter, "It's not like I want to." Since he didn't,  
  
though, Wufei grew angry and attempted to stop Heero from shooting by cutting his handgun in half with his katana. Heero  
  
glared and merely pulled out another one. (AN: Anyone ever wonder where these guns come from?)  
  
[Mako, why are you doing this?] Wufei wondered as he continued running towards Makoto and Haruka's fleeting forms. Trowa  
  
had pulled out a rifle and, after noticing the motorcycles, tried to shoot one of the motorcycles' fuel tanks. Since the  
  
rifle that he held had a wider range than that of the handgun, his shots were successful and one of the motorcycles was  
  
losing its fuel. The motorcycle was now a time bomb. In a few moments, the shot motorcycle would burst into a large,  
  
firey ball of flame. Milliardo narrowed his eyes at the sudden bright light and aimed his gun towards Makoto. It seemed  
  
that his underestimation of her had caused him to be shocked at the sudden development.  
  
[She certainly is a force to be reckoned with.] Milliardo thought with an invisible grin.  
  
Michiru managed to move her black and aqua-striped motorcycle away from the firey ball that was once Haruka's gold-black motorcycle. Thankfully, Makoto's black and dark green motorcycle was far enough from Haruka's that it did not get damaged, save a singed rear-view mirror. Makoto darted to the side as Milliardo's bullets shot through the air, narrowly missing her by a couple of millimeters. Haruka had already reached the iron clad gates and vaulted over it. The sandy blonde-haired woman motioned for Makoto to hurry the hell up.   
  
The Thunder-hime finally reached the gates after firing back at the gundam pilots. Wufei narrowly missed one of her bullets and groaned in frustration as a small gash made itself known on his right arm. Makoto turned and winked at her pursuitors. "Nice seein' ya. Great party!" After giving them an amusing peace sign, she backflipped into the air and landed on the other side of the gate with the grace of a crane. She ran over to her motorcycle and straddled the seat, revving the engine.  
  
"Makoto!" Wufei yelled, trying to get her to stop in a moment of desperation (...frustration?) but to no avail as the three  
  
female figures darted away, leaving a cloud of black smoke near the Peacecraft entrance gate.   
  
Makoto turned towards Haruka as they rode away. "Weren't we supposed to destroy the mansion?!" She yelled over the engine noise. Haruka merely shook her head, a movement that usually meant 'forget about it.'  
  
=======  
  
Wufei sat in frustration. It had been two hours since Makoto and Haruka's escape from the Peacecraft estate. The judicious Chinese pilot sat on his plush black computer chair, clothed in complete darkness, save the light which was emitted from his laptop and the mysterious gleam that shined from his katana's metallic scabbard. His roomlights had been turned off and his desk lamp had been sliced in two (due to his frustration ^^;). After his angry cutting of his lamp, Wufei had changed into more comfortable clothing, which consisted of white cotton pj pants and a black t-shirt with a white dragon logo embroidered on the back.   
  
He sat in front of his computer and discontentedly scanned through his e-mail inbox when a chat window opened onto his screen. Growling silently, apparently not in the mood for idle conversation, he closed the window. Unfortunately, the random chatter was not so easily 'removable.'  
  
ryunolightning says: Don't you dare close that window on me, Chang.  
  
Wufei bit back a twitch of his brow as he angrily replied.  
  
shineosagebaka says: Who the hell are you?!  
  
ryunolightning says: nice screen name.  
  
shineosagebaka says: You're not answering my question.  
  
ryunolightning says: and here i thought you'd recognize the name, Chang. Or have you forgotten the drawing I drew for you when we were children?  
  
Wufei stared, shocked, at the screen.   
  
shineosagebaka says: ..Mako-chan?  
  
ryunolightning says: in the cyber flesh, Wu-man. *smirks*  
  
shineosagebaka says: why did you and that man take the information in Peacecraft's main computer?  
  
ryunolightning says: always so blunt, Chang.  
  
shineosagebaka says: you were always one to avoid the question, Mako-chan.  
  
ryunolightning says: I did it because I was ordered to. Not that it's any of your business.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
shineosagebaka says: You've been hanging too much around Yuy, Mako-chan.  
  
ryunolightning says: I can hang around who I wish, Chang.   
  
shineosagebaka says: Mako-chan, why do you always call me by my last name now? We've known each other for so long...  
  
ryunolightning says: you of all people should know why there is a need for formality, Chang. Do not play innocent with me.  
  
shineosagebaka says: Mako-chan how the hell could I have known that you loved me when you never even hinted it?! and we were so young then!  
  
ryunolightning says: what difference does it make?! You still loved Merrian when we were 'so young'! And besides! I'm sure that even if I still loved you you wouldn't even care!  
  
shineosagebaka says: you were always the one to tell me not to assume. and besides that you don't!  
  
ryunolightning says: and how the hell would you know?!  
  
shineosagebaka says: well by the way you're acting it's like you hate me!  
  
ryunolightning says: you know nothing, Chang. Absolutely nothing. To even think I decided to talk to you to tell you...  
  
ryunolightning has signed off (1:36:09AM)  
  
Wufei resignedly closed the IM window, wondering what the ending of her last sentence might have been. "What could she have told me..?" He buried his eyes into his hands, his elbows resting against the mahogany desk. "Mako-chan..." Wufei took his right hand and opened the top drawer on his right, shuffling through some files and random leaflets. He sadly rested his eyes on a paper-sized green envelope made from dyed rice paper. He laid it on top of his laptop keyboard and slowly opened the side of the envelope, revealing a cream colored sheet of thickened rice paper bordered by intricate designs of lotus blossoms. He pulled the sheet out and gazed longingly at the etherial picture before him.  
  
It consisted of plain black ink, although the picture itself was anything but plain. It depicted a chinese dragon curving and  
  
dancing in the heavens, smiling and grinning as it briefly gazed down at a small chinese estate which looked remarkably like Wufei's old home. The dragon looked majestic as its claws curved downwards, towards the clouds beneath him. His scales were intricately designed, each one accenting the dragon's figure. It's whiskers were long and sinewy, like thin rope strewn across water. His eyes almost seemed alive and full of mirth, despite the fact that the colors of them were coal black. The chinese dragon's royal brow was thick and bushy, like an emperor's crown above a majestic face. On the dragon's curved back was a small boy, seven to ten years old, adorned in a simple white gi and his hair tied in a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were wide, almost filled with excitement. Behind him was a little girl almost of the same age, with hair tied in a high ponytail held together by a silk ribbon. Her eyes were wider than that of the boy's, but was filled with just as much excitement.  
  
Wufei, not caring about showing a weakness, allowed one tear to slide from his eye onto his cheek. "Mako-chan..." He touched the figure of the little girl with his right index finger, tracing the delicate jawline. "I miss you being close, Mako-chan...what can I do for you to forgive my sins?"  
  
=======  
  
AN: How's that? long enough? ^^; please forgiveth mee for the lack of updates...*pleads and begs* Firey of Jupiter I hope you're pleased with this chapter! I'll have the next one out once I finished my summer homework..damn sophomore year..they said it'd be hard..but it hasn't even started yet and I'm already dreading it!!!   
  
Email: injusticepilot05@hotmail.com 


End file.
